Finally You and I
by Muruyama-san
Summary: Ketika seseorang merasa telah mencintai orang yang salah -sahabatnya sendiri. Bagaimanakah perjalanan kisah cinta yang penuh kerumitan tersebut? Akankah kisah cinta itu berakhir manis ataukah sebaliknya? -YunJae-
1. Chapter 1

Title: Finally… You and I

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Yunho's Mother (I don't have any idea about her name, any suggests?), Go Mira.

Genre: Romance, friendship, hurt.

Rate: T

Author: Uci.

Warning! Boy love, ada pairing Yunho-Mira (OC –karakternya bayangin sendiri ya~).

a/n: ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah MV. Ntar kalo tamat baru deh ane kasih tau MV apaan, atau kalo ada yang udah tau duluan :3

Dan sebenernya ini mau di post di blog, tapi berhubung mau kewarnet males dan kalo pake modem lelet akhirnya ane putuskan untuk ngpostnya ke fb dulu. :3

Hope you'll like it 3

Seorang pria muda yang rupawan terlihat begitu bahagia bersama seorang anak kecil yang bermain di dekatnya. Jikalau orang tidak cermat memperhatikan pakaiannya, mungkin pria itu akan dikira seorang ibu cantik bersama anaknya. Namun kenyataannya dia seorang pria –dan orang-orang yang sempat mengira ia wanita akhirnya memutuskan kalau pria itu adalah ayah dan anaknya –terlihat sangat manis berdua. Wajahnya mengukir senyuman setiap kali sang anak berulah atau berceloteh tidak jelas, atau saat anak yang baru belajar berjalan itu berjalan agak terhuyung ia akan lekas menangkapnya –kemudian mengangkat tinggi-tinggi anakk itu sampai terkikik berdua dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat. Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat manis.

"Ma… ma!" celoteh anak kecil itu, berjalan agak terhuyung ke arah pria yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan tak seharusnya.

Pria itu lantas tersenyum dan merentangkan tangan, membuat sang anak terdorong untuk berjalan semakin cepat namun beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh sebelum akhirnya si pria mendekapnya, dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir sebagai hadiahnya.

"Changmin ah," ujar si pria, membiarkan si anak duduk dipangkuannya –menghadapnya. "Bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini aku akan mengajarimu untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan yang benar," katanya sambil menatap bocah laki-laki yang balas menatapnya bingung. "Karena kau memanggil ayahmu Papa, seharusnya kau memanggilku…" pria itu menggantung kalimatnya, terlihat berpikir panggilan untuknya yang paling pas.

"Ma! Ma!" seru bocah itu dengan riang sambil bertepuk tangan, seolah dia memberi jawaban atas kebingungan pria yang disayangnya itu.

"Ahaha!" si pria mengecup pipi sang anak dengan gemas. "Bagaimana kalau Daddy?" gumamnya. Pria itu menatap lekat sang anak. Bola mata yang sama-sama bulat itu saling memandang.

"Apanya yang Daddy?" sebuah suara berat yang tiba-tiba menyapa, mengejutkan si pria dan membuat si anak semakin riang. Dalam pangkuan pria yang disebutnya Ma! Ma! ia melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya.

"Pa! Pa!" teriaknya riang, menatap kebalik kepala pria yang memangkunya.

Dan sesosok pria tinggi besar langsung duduk di samping pria yang lebih dulu berada disana bersama anaknya. Dia menyimpan kantong plastik yang dibawanya, kemudian mengambil alih si kecil. "Daddy? Siapa yang Daddy, hm?" katanya pada sang anak –namun menyindir pria di sampingnya. Diapun melirik pria yang sedang dibuatnya tersinggung, pria itu lantas mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah dia seharusnya memanggilku Daddy? Atau Papi? Atau—"

"Ma… ma…" perkataan si pria manis itu lagi-lagi di sela oleh sang anak, dan itu membuat pria disampingnya tertawa renyah. Dia mendecak dan pura-pura marah pada mereka, namun tatapan polos sang anak dan kedua tangannya yang terulur padanya membuatnya luluh. Ia mengambil alih lagi anak itu dan memeluknya lembut.

"Hangat sekali~" gumamnya, menikmati kehangatan tubuh si anak dalam dekapannya. Ia tak sadar sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan interaksi ringannya dengan si anak dengan senyuman tipis namun tulus di bibirnya.

"Changmin ah! Kemari~~" seru Yunho –memancing perhatian putranya dengan merentangkan kedua lengannya. Namun sepertinya Changmin kecil lebih tertarik dengan sesuatu yang baru saja ditemukannya diantara rerumputan, hingga ia tak mengacuhkan panggilan ayahnya.

Jaejoong tertawa lepas –sengaja menyinggung Yunho yang menekuk bibirnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin anakku lebih menurut padamu," gerutu Yunho –hanya main-main. Dia masih memperhatikan anaknya yang tengah bermain tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Itu karena kau tidak sering meluangkan waktu untuknya," sahut Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si anak. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa suasana diantaranya dan Yunho berubah canggung. Mendadak ia merasa telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Ia menoleh perlahan dan menemukan Yunho masih memperhatikan Changmin, namun tatapannya terlihat kosong. Oh damn! Dia salah bicara sepertinya.

"Aku akan selalu teringat Mira saat aku hanya berdua saja dengan Changmin," gumam Yunho, kali ini tatapannya tak lebih jauh dari sebatas ujung sepatunya. Pria itu terlihat terluka, dan jelas Jaejoong merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Aku tau kau pasti kesulitan," kata Jaejoong, menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya. "Changmin sangat mirip Mira, tapi aku rasa itu tidak adil untuknya kalau kau selalu menghindar dari dia. Kau satu-satunya yang dia punya, Yunho. Kau harus bisa mengalahkan kesedihanmu," sambungnya sambil menyimpan tangannya di punggung Yunho, dan mengusapnya lembut –berusaha menenangkan pria itu.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya –memandang Jaejoong sesaat dengan senyuman yang terlihat menyedihkan. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya –menatap langit yang sebagian besar terhalangi oleh daun-daun pepohonan. "Kadang aku berandai-andai," katanya. Ia bergerak mengecek rumput dibelakangnya, dan sedikit membersihkannya dari beberapa daun kering –kemudian ia berbaring disana dengan kedua tangan dilipat dibawah kepalanya. Matanya yang sipit namun tajam menatap langit yang cerah. "Andai waktu itu aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Mira," lanjutnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Yunho—" Jaejoong tersentak mendengar pengakuan Yunho yang terlihat santai namun ia tau pria itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Andai aku tidak menikahninya. Andai saja aku menepati janji konyol kita untuk tidak pernah menikah dan hanya berteman denganmu selamanya. Andai—"

"Yunho, cukup!" bentak Jaejoong yang terlihat tidak tahan. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca, entah kenapa perkataan Yunho justru menyakitinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Yunho sudah membuka matanya –menatapnya. "Jangan seolah-olah hanya kau yang menderita," ujar pria itu dengan nada yang dia buat datar. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menghampiri Changmin yang terlihat ketakutan –bahkan saat ia mulai mendekap anak itu menangis.

Yunho bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dia memandang punggung sempit Jaejoong yang tengah menimang-nimang putranya. Mendadak ia merasa menjadi orang teregois di dunia. Ia selalu mengeluh –seolah ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling menderita setelah kematian istrinya, padahal itu tidak benar. Ada Changmin yang seharusnya lebih menderita karena tak sempat merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan ibu kandungnya, dan juga Jaejoong…

Ia bangkit berdiri, setelah menepuk celananya untuk menghilangkan kotoran yang menempel, Yunho berjalan menghampiri sahabat dan anaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Jaejoong," katanya pelan –tangannya ia simpan di bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Kau seharusnya meminta maaf saja pada Changmin," balas Jaejoong tanpa mau menoleh. Dari balik punggung Jaejoong, ia lihat anaknya dalam dekapan sahabatnya itu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada putranya. Karena keegoisannya –ia jadi seperti menelantarkan putranya sendiri. Ia memang tidak seharusnya terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya ditinggal sang istri –karena buah hatinya sangat membutuhkannya yaitu satu-satunya orangtua yang ia miliki.

"Ayo, kita pulang saja. Changmin ngantuk," kata Jaejoong lagi, kali ini dia berbalik –menatap Yunho yang raut wajahnya terlihat lelah. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut yang tak lama kemudian dibalas oleh Yunho dengan tak kalah lembutnya. Mereka saling tersenyum meskipun dengan alasan mereka masing-masing, dengan Changmin –yang sering mereka sebut sebagai anak mereka tertidur dengan wajah polosnya yang damai di antara mereka.

"Maaf Yunho dan Changmin selalu merepotkanmu, Jaejoong ah~" kata seorang wanita paruh baya sambil membetulkan letak selimut pada tubuh kecil Changmin yang pulas di tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, Omma~ aku bukan orang lain kan," balasnya –tersenyum lembut menatap wajah damai Changmin. Ia membungkuk dan mengecup kening sang anak. "Lagipula aku sangat menyayangi Changmin, seperti anakku sendiri. Jadi menjaganya setiap hari bukanlah masalah untukku, Omma," imbuhnya –ia menatap ibu Yunho dan tersenyum. Ia mendapat balasan dari wanita tersenyum, namun ia juga menyadari ada kesedihan tertentu dibaliknya.

"Andai saja—"

"Omma~ please don't," sela Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap pundak ibu sahabatnya yang selama ini sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Ah, Jaejoong ah~ biarkan aku memelukmu," dan keduanya berpelukan hangat –layaknya ibu dan anak yang sesungguhnya. Keduanya menyimpan kesedihan satu sama lain dan sebuah rahasia yang mereka simpan dalam-dalam agar Yunho tak mampu menguaknya.

"Jaejoongie kau sudah siap—"

Suara Yunho menginterupsi ibunya dan sahabatnya yang tengah berpelukan. Ia dapat melihat sesuatu dalam pelukan itu. Dan ketika keduanya saling melepaskan, ia jelas sekali melihat kesedihan di mata besar Jaejoong. Ada apa sebenarnya? Dia sudah sering sekali melihat interaksi ibunya dan Jaejoong yang seperti ini, bahkan sebelum dia dan almarhum istrinya benar-benar menikah. Atau kah yang selama ini ia dengar dari orang (dan lama-kelamaan ia juga sedikit meyakininya) memang benar kenyataannya, bahwa Jaejoong sebenarnya juga menyukai Mira –istrinya?

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Jaejoong –mendadak suasana diantara mereka jadi canggung. Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Yunho jadi pendiam, padahal masalah yang tadi sore sudah mereka bawa kesebuah percakapan biasa. Atau memang Yunho sedang banyak pikiran?

"Yunho?" panggilnya, agak pelan. Dia menoleh sedikit untuk melirik sahabatnya yang terlihat terlalu fokus pada kemudinya.

"Hm?" jawab pria itu singkat. Dan Jaejoong semakin menduga kalau Yunho pasti sedang dalam suasana hati yang kurang baik. Tapi karena apa? Setelah dari piknik, ia pikir tidak ada sesuatu yang harus membuat mood Yunho jadi jelek.

"Mampir ke mini market sebentar, aku ingin membeli sesuatu," katanya beralasan, padahal sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menguji seberapa buruk mood Yunho.

"Ok," sahut singkat Yunho lagi. Kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar merasa tak tau dan dia jadi penasaran. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan sahabatnya itu? Kenapa moodnya berubah tak bagus begini? Pikirannya mulai kemana-mana saat Yunho sudah berhenti di sebuah pelataran parkir sebuah mini market. Terpaksa ia hentikan sejenak pikirannya yang sibuk menerka-nerka, dan keluar dari mobil sang sahabat.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, menikmati seluruh sendinya yang seperti bernafas lega setelah ia berada di kasurnya. Kemudian ia bergerak telentang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada Yunho yang tetap seperti mendiamkannya. Ia menghela nafas berat saat tak menemukan kemungkinan kecil penyebab Yunho berubah seperti itu. Bahkan ia sengaja mengatakan bahwa ia membeli beberapa rokok, dan malam ini Yunho tidak mengomel padahal biasanya pria itu sampai membuang rokoknya –biar masih utuh. Atau Yunho jadi marah setelah memikirkan kata-katanya saat mereka piknik tadi? Tapi bukankah Yunho sendiri yang lebih dulu minta maaf? Ah, benar-benar.

Ia bergerak lagi, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman sampai matanya menemukan figura dimana disana ada fotonya bersama Yunho dan istrinya. Go Mira –gadis cantik berambut ikal panjang itu berada di tengah mereka, tersenyum dengan cerah. Dia tak heran kalau Yunho sampai jatuh cinta padanya, padahal mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu. Kalau saja dia tidak sedikit berbeda, mungkin ia juga akan jatuh cinta pada gadis periang sepertinya.

"Mira…" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Ia meraih figura itu dan membawanya kedepan wajahnya. "Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak membawamu bertemu dengan sahabatku…" katanya pelan. Dia mengusap-usap setiap wajah tersenyum dalam foto itu dengan ibu jarinya. Kenangan masa lalu yang tak pernah ia lupakan langsung terkuak dalam benaknya. Urutan peristiwa saat itu masih begitu jelas dan nyata, membuat Jaejoong jadi mencelos karena pikirannya sendiri. Ia lantas kembali menyimpan figura tersebut di atas meja. Lalu ia bangkit duduk dan mendesah panjang.

Karena tak ingin berlarut-larut, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi.

To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Finally… You and I

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Go Mira, Stephanie R. (OC –bayangin sendiri ye. Dia western)

Genre: Romance, friendship, hurt.

Rate: T

Author: Uci.

Warning! Boy love. Ada pairing Yunho-Mira.

a/n: nah karena udah ada yang nebak kalo ini terinspirasinya dari mv K-Will yang Please Don't (emang mudah ditebak sih), jadilah emang ini ff terinspirasi dari MV itu. Jadi yang udah tau MVnya pasti tau lah siapa yang sebenernya di sukai sama si emak JJ?

Siang itu Jaejoong sedikit terburu-buru keluar dari apartementnya. Pasalnya dia mempunyai janji dengan Yunho dan Mira untuk bertemu di sebuah café langganan mereka. Ia melihat jam pada pergelangan tangannya dan mengeluh sambil memasuki mobilnya. Dia sudah terlambat selama 30 menit dari waktu yang di janjikan. Salahkan cuaca dingin yang membuatnya malas-malasan sampai harus tidur di siang hari seperti bayi –padahal biasanya ia tak pernah tidur siang.

Ponselnya dalam saku celana bergetar –ia menduga pasti pesan-pesan itu dari Yunho atau Mira. Ia mengabaikannya dan memilih menancap gas –meluncur menuju ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan oleh mereka.

Setelah lima belas menit kemudian, ia sampai di pelataran parkir sebuah café. Sebelum memasuki café tersebut, ia sempat melihat mobil kepunyaan Yunho terparkir tak jauh dari posisi mobilnya. Untunglah mereka masih menunggu, tapi mungkin berikutnya ia akan berada dalam masalah.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam café, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru café sampai ia melihat seorang wanita melambaikan tangannya padanya. Ia tersenyum kaku karena merasa bersalah membuat keduanya menunggu, apalagi raut muka Yunho terlihat tidak begitu ramah.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama," katanya agak canggung kemudian duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Tidak masalah, Jaejoongie~" sahut Mira –ceria seperti biasanya. Ia perhatikan Yunho yang belum bersuara, sepertinya mood pria itu sedang buruk.

"Kau membuat kami berdua kelaparan, tau," kali ini Yunho membuka suaranya, membuat Jaejoong merasa lega karena ternyata sahabatnya itu tidak benar-benar marah. Ia tersenyum –menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah sebagai permohonan maaf.

"Kalau begitu pesan makanan sekarang ya?" usul Mira yang langsung di setujui oleh Yunho.

"Astaga Yunho, cara makanmu belum berubah ya~" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya –dia jadi melihat sebuah pemandangan dimana Mira tengah menyeka sudut bibir Yunho dengan selembar tissue dengan lembut. Ia terdiam –dadanya bergemuruh. Sebenarnya ia sudah melatih dirinya supaya tidak lagi merasa cemburu kepada pria dan wanita dihadapannya itu, tapi sekuat apapun ia berusaha –justru perasaan menyakitkan semakin menggerogoti dirinya.

Padahal sejak hari dimana Yunho bilang padanya bahwa dia dan Mira resmi berpacaran itu sudah 7 bulan yang lalu, dan rasa menyakitkan di hatinya sama sekali tidak berkurang meskipun ia selalu bersikap wajah dihadapan keduanya. Ia memandang Mira yang tersenyum cerah –wanita yang menjadi temannya sejak satu tahun yang lalu itu terlihat begitu bahagia bersama Yunho –begitu pula sebaliknya. Harusnya ia merasa lebih bahagia karena dua orang yang disayanginya saling mencintai, namun egonya selalu berkata kalau dia berhak cemburu. Dia sakit hati karena sebenarnya dia sendiri mencintai—

"Oh iya Jaejoong. Sepertinya kami harus memberitahumu sekarang," kata Yunho tiba-tiba, membuat Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya. Pria itu segera merubah raut mukanya menjadi lebih baik dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah rupawannya.

"Soal apa?" tanyanya penasaran, karena ia lihat dengan jelas kalau Mira tersipu.

Yunho tidak lekas menjawab, ia seperti membisikkan sesuatu pada Mira hingga wanita itu mengangguk. Kemudian ia lihat Yunho mengangkat tangan kirinya –dengan punggung tangan menghadap ke arahnya, begitu juga dengan Mira. Awalnya ia tak mengerti, namun setelah melihat cincin yang sama melingkar dengan manis di jari mereka. Ia tau apa artinya itu. Jadi mereka sudah bertunangan? Jaejoong merasa lukanya yang belum benar-benar sembuh justru dibuat makin parah. Dadanya benar-benar bergemuruh, dan pikirannya berkecambuk. Bahkan ia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa agar terlihat natural.

"Aku sudah melamar Mira dan dia menerimanya," ujar Yunho dengan sumringah, tak lain halnya dengan Mira yang wajahnya semakin memerah –sama seperti wajah Jaejoong. Bedanya karena Mira terlalu bahagia, sedangkan ia karena sangat terluka.

"Selamat ya buat kalian. Aku ikut senang," katanya dengan sekuat tenaga agar terlihat natural. Ia merasa sudah tidak tahan, airmatanya seperti mendesak. Sungguh, kenapa masalah cinta membuatnya menjadi lemah?

"Kami akan menikah 2 minggu lagi," kata Yunho sambil merangkul pundak Mira, dan itu semakin menambah luka yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong. Pria itu tersenyum semakin lebar, tapi terlihat tidak natural dan ia sendiri menyadari. Kalau ia tinggal disana lebih lama, maka semuanya akan menjadi buruk.

"Wah, ini benar-benar kejutan untukku. Selamat sekali lagi untuk kalian," Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena aktingnya sangat buruk, bahkan airmatanya semakin mendesak. Ia lantas bangkit dan membuat sepasang kekasih itu menatapnya heran. "Sebenarnya aku ingin berlama-lama disini, merayakan hubungan kalian. Tapi, aku ada urusan lain dan tidak bisa aku tinggalkan," katanya beralasan.

"Yah! Kau ini lebih memilih urusan lain itu ketimbang kami?" kata Mira dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal. Ia tau kalau wanita itu tidak sungguh-sungguh. Ia tersenyum geli.

"Kita masih punya lain kali kan?" katanya –dalam hati ia berkata miris: lain kali? Bahkan dia tidak yakin sanggup menampakkan wajahnya didepan mereka setelah ini.

Yunho mendecak, pria itu menekuk bibirnya. "Kejam sekali kau ini," gerutunya dan Jaejoong hanya tertawa –miris.

"Hari ini biarkan aku yang traktir kalian –sebagai hadiah pertunangan kalian," katanya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu.

Entah sudah berapa gelas alkohol yang ia teguk, tapi ia tak merasa mabuk justru perasaan dan pikirannya masih berkecambuk.

Hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat mengingat raut bahagia diwajah Yunho dan Mira atas pertunangan mereka. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena merasa seterpuruk ini. Harusnya ia ikut berbahagia bersama mereka, tapi perasaan cintanya yang begitu kuat tidak mampu ditahannya. Setiap ia bernafas, maka cinta itu semakin besar dan justru membuatnya semakin sakit. Kalau bisa, ia benar-benar ingin membuang perasaan cintanya –ia berharap tak pernah merasakan cinta kalau akhirnya ia memetik rasa sakit yang luar biasa begini.

Ponselnya bergetar, namun tak diacuhkannya. Ia sudah tau kalau semua itu pasti dari Yunho dan Mira. Mereka berusaha menghubunginya setelah selama 3 hari ini ia tidak pernah muncul dihadapan mereka. Ia sadar kalau dirinya adalah pengecut dengan menghindari kenyataan, tapi kalau ia memaksakan diri justru ia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Lebih baik ia memang menghindar –meski ia tau itu tak akan lama karena cepat atau lambat Yunho akan menemukan keberadaannya.

Getaran dari ponselnya mendadak begitu mengganggunya. Ia meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya, dan ia lihat ada puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dan belasan sms. Ia berpikir sejenak, haruskah ia menjawab salah satu panggilan dan bilang pada mereka bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin di ganggu atau terus membiarkannya? Dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk mematikan ponselnya tanpa membuka satupun pesan yang terkirim padanya.

Ia sedang seperti ingin menghukum dua orang itu, tapi untuk apa? Toh mereka pasti tidak merasa perlu di hukum karena memang mereka tidak melakukan kesahalan apapun. Satu-satunya yang menganggap mereka berdua bersalah adalah dirinya sendiri. Sangat miris.

Baru saja ia akan menuangkan lagi cairan memabukkan berikutnya kedalam gelas, sebuah tangan menahannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik menatapnya prihatin.

"Terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Jaejoong," wanita itu menyirkan botol-botol alkohol dan gelasnya dari Jaejoong. Ia tak peduli Jaejoong mengeluh, ia justru mengambil tempat tepat dihadapannya pria itu.

"Stephanie…"

"Jangan biarkan perasaan sedih menguasaimu, Jaejoong," kata wanita yang disebut Jaejoong Stephanie. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis namun ia sedih melihat temannya terlihat kacau. Ia sudah tau semuanya dari Jaejoong sendiri kemarin. Padahal kemarin Jaejoong masih terlihat bisa menahan dirinya, tapi sekarang pria ini benar-benar memprihatinkan.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan disebuah bench di taman. Setelah Stephanie memaksanya untuk pergi dari tempat hiburan itu, akhirnya mereka malah memutuskan untuk menyegarkan diri di sebuah taman –tempat yang akan berada di urutan paling akhir untuk Jaejoong sebagai tempat pelariannya.

"Aku pengecut, bukan?" gumam Jaejoong sambil menggenggam erat kaleng minumannya. Ia menatap air mancur dengan tatapan kosong.

"Menurutku tidak sepenuhnya," sahut Stephanie, ia tersenyum tipis tanpa menoleh pada teman prianya tersebut. "Aku pernah mengalami saat-saat sepertimu, Jaejoong. Bahkan aku sempat hampir mati karena meminum obat tidur dalam dosis besar,"

Jaejoong terpana setelah mendengar pengakuan teman dekatnya di tempat kerja itu. Baru kali ini ia mendengar cerita tersebut dari Stephanie. Padahal setaunya pribadi wanita ini sangat kuat, dan untuk melakukan bunuh diri adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Setegar apapun kita berusaha menutupi luka dalam diri –akhirnya semua itu justru akan meluap pada waktunya dan ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti jika itu terjadi.

"Itu… kapan?" tanyanya –menatap Stephanie yang balas menatapnya. Wanita itu masih setia dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, saat kekasihku akhirnya menikahi wanita yang lebih kaya daripada aku," kata wanita itu –Jaejoong dapat melihat tersirat sedikit kesedihan dari mata bulatnya. Ia yakin wanita ini pasti pernah merasakan sakit yang lebih daripada yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang, tapi sekarang ia terlihat tegar bahkan terkenal sering sekali tersenyum.

"Padahal kau terlihat sangat tidak mungkin untuk melakukan bunuh diri…" Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya. Ia mendadak merasa ia sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Selama ini ia selalu pintar menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguhnya, dan beberapa hari ini ia seperti sudah tidak bisa melakukannya. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti ia akan berpikir untuk melakukan hal sama seperti Stephanie –bahkan semalam sempat terlintas pikiran seperti itu.

Stephanie tertawa renyah –Jaejoong bukanlah orang pertama atau kedua yang mengatakan hal serupa. "Karena aku sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaanku dibalik senyuman. Dan karena kepintaranku itu orang-orang jadi tidak peka sampai mereka sangat terkejut saat mendengar aku mencoba melakukan bunuh diri," tutur wanita itu dengan ringan. Ia bahkan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menghela nafas panjang tapi selanjutnya ia kembali tersenyum.

Jaejoong menyetujuinya dalam hati. Ia memang merasa karakternya dengan wanita ini memang memiliki banyak kesamaan.

"Mereka pikir wanita sepertiku ini tidak memiliki masalah yang membuat depresi hanya karena senyumanku," katanya lagi. "Aku sendiri merasa bahwa aku sangat munafik,"

"Aku pikir dengan tersenyum akan sedikit mengobati perasaanku, tapi kenyataannya justru sebaliknya. Miris sekali," lirih Jaejoong, dan ia mendapat tepukan di pundak oleh Stephanie. Wanita itu jelas sangat setuju dengan pernyataan Jaejoong barusan. Iapun sering merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah mulai melupakan perasaanku saat itu," kata Stephanie, ia tersenyum semakin lebar –mempercantik rupanya. "Aku sedang berusaha membangun perasaan yang baru bersama Daniel,"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis –membalas senyuman Stephanie dan respon atas kebahagiaan teman dekatnya itu. Kemudian ia berpikir tentang dirinya sendiri. Akankah ia membutuhkan waktu 3 tahun untuk dapat melupakan perasaannya ini? Atau mungkin akan lebih lama dari itu?

"Hey, Jaejoong!" Stephanie membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia melihat pada wanita itu, dan kali ini Stephanie berubah lagi menjadi wanita ceria seperti biasanya. Ia sepertinya sedang berusaha mencairkan suasana tak enak di sekitar mereka. Memang benar, berlarut-larut dalam luka tidak akan pernah menyembuhkannya. "Kau tenang saja, kakakku punya banyak teman yang masuk kriteriamu," kata wanita itu dengan cengiran khasnya. "Dia juga punya banyak teman orang Asia lho,"

"Yah, apa maksudmu?" ujar Jaejoong pura-pura agak ketus. Dia meneguk minumannya dan mengeluh.

"Kapan-kapan kalau kau mau berkunjung ke Los Angles bersamaku, aku benar-benar akan memperkenalkanmu dengan teman-teman kakakku," Stephanie menepuk pundak Jaejoong dan tersenyum lebar. "Jangan berlarut-larut dengan kesedihanmu, ya? Kau yang seperti ini terlihat seperti pria tidak berkelas lho,"

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya –berusaha menggertak Stephanie karena omongannya. "Jangan sembarangan. Meskipun aku sedang patah hati, tapi aku tidak pernah lengah dengan penampilanku," gerutunya karena tak terima dibilang tidak berkelas.

Stephanie tertawa lepas dan akhirnya Jaejoongpun turut tertawa. Ia tau setelah ini ia mungkin akan kembali dalam keterpurukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita melakukan badai belanja?" usul Stephanie dengan mata berbinar. Jaejoong tertawa singkat dan menyetujuinya. Mungkin ia memang harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari patah hatinya dengan berbagai cara. "Ayo kita belanja sepuas mungkin –tidak usah pikirkan tagihannya!" seru wanita itu dengan riang dan bersemangat –seperti tidak peduli mereka sedang dimana dan kapan.

"Lalu siapa yang akan membayar tagihannya?!" Jaejoong mendecak, kemudian tertawa karena merasa geli. Ia melirik Stephanie yang sedang berbicara tentang banyak hal yang menyenangkan –atau cerita tentang kakak kandungnya yang sekarang masih berada di Los Angles. Ia pikir ia akan segera melupakan semuanya –ia berkaca pada Stephanie. Dia adalah seorang wanita yang pasti lebih lemah daripadanya, dan sekarang wanita itu bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya yang lebih parah. Kalau Stephanie saja bisa, harusnya ia lebih bisa. Setelah ini mungkin dia akan belajar agar bisa menerima kenyataan dengan lapang dada. Ia tidak boleh bersedih sementara dua orang yang disayanginya sedang berbahagia. Mungkin besok ia akan muncul lagi dihadapan Yunho dan Mira –semoga saja ia bisa mampu menghadapi mereka –sementara hari pernikahan mereka semakin dekat.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Finally… You and I

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Yunho's Mother (I don't have any idea about her name, any suggests?), Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun.

Genre: Romance, friendship, hurt.

Rate: T

Author: Uci.

Warning! Boy love, ada pairing Yunho-Mira (OC –karakternya bayangin sendiri ya~).

I hope you'll like it :3

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali dalam seharian ini Jaejoong menghela nafas berat ketika melihat kenyataan bahwa tak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan tidak terjawab dari Yunho –pasalnya sejak semalam mereka belum benar-benar melakukan percakapan apapun. Sebetulnya ia beberapa kali berniat untuk menghubungi sahabatnya itu terlebih dahulu, tapi ia takut hal tersebut akan mengganggunya, mengingat semalam Yunho seperti tak ingin berbicara padanya. Padahal dia sangat rindu pada Changmin.

Pria ini kemudian mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya –dan membacanya berulang-ulang sebelum akhirnya menghapusnya lagi. Ia menyimpan ponselnya di meja –menatap benda itu dengan nanar. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menanyakan soal Changmin pada ibu Yunho, akan tetapi wanita itu pasti akan berpikir macam-macam tentang ia dan Yunho. Ia tak ingin membuat wanita yang sudah dianggapnya ibu sendiri itu jadi merasa khawatir.

Karena tidak menemukan solusi untuk masalah batinnya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun baru saja ia akan mengambil pensil dari wadahnya –seseorang menepuk pundaknya, membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia menemukan seorang pria berwajah anak-anak tengah tersenyum padanya –iapun membalasnya.

"Tumben hyung sampai sore begini?" tanya pria itu yang kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Yea, aku sedang tidak punya alasan untuk pulang lebih awal," katanya tersenyum miris sekilas sebelum menyiapkan kertas disain dan sebuah pensil.

Pria bermata sipit itu tak langsung menyahut lagi. Dia terdiam –sejak tadi ia memang sudah menyadari pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kau mampir ke apartmenku?" usulnya –mengukir senyuman secerah mungkin.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya –ia baru saja akan menggoreskan pensil pada kertas desainnya dan menemukan sebuah tawaran yang menarik. Meskipun hal itu tidak benar-benar mengurangi kegundahan hatinya –tapi daripada sendirian di apartmen justru akan semakin menyiksa. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan pria bermata sipit itu langsung sedikit memeluknya sambil bersorak.

"Kalau begitu aku akan minta Yoochun memesan pizza dan membeli beberapa minuman," kata pria itu dengan semangat sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dengan cepat sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum memperhatikan.

Yunho mengetukkan jemarinya di meja makan –matanya tak pernah lepas dari ponsel yang ia simpan tak jauh dari posisi tangannya. Beberapa kali ia sempat seperti akan meraih ponsel tersebut, tapi kemudian ia terdiam dan hanya kembali mengetuk meja.

"Jadi Jaejoongie benar-benar tidak bisa kemari?" tanya ibunya yang sedang memasak di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Wanita itu melirik putranya yang terlihat tidak tenang sedari tadi.

"Hm… ya," jawab Yunho ragu-ragu. Ia menatap lagi ponselnya kemudian menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar.

"Kalau Changmin bangun dia pasti mencari Jaejoong lagi lho," kata ibunya lagi dan membuat Yunho makin frustasi. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dapur sambil membawa ponselnya bersama.

Pria tampan itu berjalan keluar menuju teras, ia memastikan ibunya masih tetap memasak barulah ia bernafas lega. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia tak pernah menghubungi Jaejoong satu kalipun, dan yang ibunya tau justru sebaliknya. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa jadi ada kecanggungan begini di antara mereka? Ia sadar kalau satu-satunya penyebab situasi ini ada adalah dia, karena semalam ia bersikap dingin pada Jaejoong dan lebih terkesan tak mengacuhkannya. Dan jadilah seharian ini ia merasa tidak enak untuk menghubungi pria itu –apa yang akan dipikirkan Jaejoong jika tiba-tiba dia menghubungi pria itu hanya karena Changmin ingin dia datang seperti biasa –walau sebenarnya ia mengakui kalau Changmin bukanlah satu-satunya alasan ia ingin menghubungi Jaejoong.

Sejak ia sadar kalau ia tak seharusnya merasa kesal pada sahabatnya –ia jadi merasa bersalah dan ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi karena Jaejoong juga tidak menghubunginya satu kalipun, perasaan bersalah dan tak enak menyergapnya lebih banyak dan membuatnya tidak berani untuk menghubungi pria itu. Atau bisa saja Jaejoong jadi kesal juga padanya kan?

Yunho berpikir sesaat –haruskah ia menghubungi Jaejoong atau tidak?

Sambil tersenyum agak miris Jaejoong memperhatikan dua orang pria yang tengah bergurau di dapur –Junsu dan Yoochun, mereka tertawa setelah saling mengejek dan mendorong, seolah mereka adalah pasangan paling bahagia di dunia hanya dengan mendengar tawa lepas keduanya.

Ia menyesap sedikit kopinya –bersamaan dengan cairan berkafein itu mengalir di tenggorokannya, pria berwajah manis itu merasa bahwa kehidupan percintaannya benar-benar payah. Sudah sejak beberapa tahun, harusnya ia bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan dan mencari lagi kisahnya yang baru. Tapi jika mengingat beberapa orang yang pernah ia kencani, tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa mengalihkan dunianya dengan benar. Ia masih terus terbayang oleh keinginan hatinya untuk setidaknya merasakan orang itu membalas perasaannya. Sungguh, sebetulnya ia juga tidak ingin terus-terusan seperti pengecut yang tanpa tujuan begini –usianyapun sudah hampir 30 tahun dan itu tentu menyiksa batinnya karena selalu hidup dengan bayang-bayang orang lain yang diinginkannya untuk bersama.

"Hyung, kau lebih suka kalau telurnya setengah matang atau benar-benar matang?" tanya Junsu dari dapur yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya duduk memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku lebih suka yang matang," katanya tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali menyesap kopinya. Ngomong-ngomong soal telur dia jadi teringat Changmin –anak itu sangat suka telur. Ia jadi sangat penasaran sedang apa anak itu sekarang? Ia menyesal karena tidak menyempatkan diri mampir ke rumah Yunho –setidaknya ia bisa mengatakan pada sahabatnya itu alasannya kesana untuk bertemu dengan Changmin kalau memang Yunho sedang tidak ingin dia datang.

Ia mengeluh frustasi dan tatapannya malah jadi jatuh pada ponselnya. Bimbang –ia ingin sekali menghubungi Yunho dan mengatakan akan mampir kesana sebelum benar-benar pulang, akan tetapi ia merasa tidak enak kalau ternyata sebenarnya Yunho memang sedang tidak ingin berinteraksi dengannya. Tapi rasa rindunya pada Changmin –yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri seperti sudah tidak terbendung dan akan meledak sewaktu-waktu. Andai saja ia tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang menyinggung perasaan Yunho kemarin ketika piknik, pasti hari ini ia tidak akan seperti ini.

Drrttt…

Ponsel berwarna putih itu mendadak bergetar dan menampakkan nama Yunho di layarnya. Jaejoong terbelalak seolah apa yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Jantungnya berpacu kencang, namun ia masih bisa menguasai dirinya. Ia meraih ponsel tersebut untuk menjawab panggilannya.

Ia menarik nafas terlebih dahulu untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya. "Hallo?" katanya –berharap Yunho akan mendengar suaranya yang terlalu bersemangat itu senormal mungkin.

"Jaejoong, aku…"

Kening Jaejoong berkerut mendengar kalimat Yunho yang menggantung, lagipula suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu. "Apa?" tanyanya tidak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau ke rumahku malam ini, apa kau bisa?" kata Yunho diseberang –pria itu tidak tau kalau diseberang sini Jaejoong sedang tersenyum sangat cerah. Ia bahkan langsung mengangguk seolah Yunho dapat melihatnya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan—"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah berada di jalan menuju apartementmu. Mungkin sekitar 15 menit lagi aku sampai,"

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar perkataan Yunho. Dia langsung melihat jam tangannya –ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menjauhkan ponselnya. "Junsu, Yoochun maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa makan malam bersama kalian malam ini. Maaf ya?" katanya meminta maaf, sedangkan Junsu dan Yoochun saling memandang. Bahkan mereka belum sempat bereaksi lebih lagi, Jaejoong sudah melesat pergi setelah mengambil blazer dan tasnya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Yoochun terheran-heran melihat perubahan drastis temannya. Junsu yang berdiri disebelahnya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh.

Dengan agak berlari Jaejoong masuk ke area gedung apartmentnya. Setelah Yunho memberitahu kalau pria itu akan tiba di apartmentnya beberapa menit kemudian –akhirnya Jaejoong langsung meluncur dengan taksi yang untungnya ia tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkannya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya demikian, padahal ia bisa saja bilang pada sabahatnya itu kalau dia sedang tidak ada di apartment tapi sedang berada di apartment temannya yang lain –bukannya justru berburu waktu, dan ingin lebih dulu sampai di apartmentnya daripada Yunho. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu tidak menemukannya disana.

Begitu ia sampai di area parkir, langkahnya melambat dan nafasnya agak terengah tapi bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman karena matanya menemukan sosok Yunho berdiri didekat mobilnya –menatap kepadanya dengan heran. Selain merindukan Changmin, ternyata dia juga merindukan pria itu, yea tentu saja.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang ada di apartment?" tanya Yunho sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya. Ia melirik Jaejoong yang tak jauh berbeda.

Jaejoong mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya sebelum menjawab, "Aku pikir aku akan sampai di apartment sebelum kau datang," katanya kemudian duduk dengan benar dan menatap Yunho dengan senyuman khasnya.

Yunho mulai menjalankan mobilnya –meninggalkan area parkir. "Kau baru pulang dari tempat kerjamu?" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan saja dari sahabatnya itu. Ia kemudian terdiam dan suasana menjadi hening. Ia tau Jaejoong tidak pernah meninggalkan tempat kerjanya sampai malam hari –bahkan beberapa bulan ini dia sudah rutin akan selalu pulang tengah hari untuk kemudian datang ke rumahnya demi mengurus Changmin. Apa mungkin Jaejoong pulang malam karena ia tak perlu kerumahnya –karena situasi diantara mereka sedang agak dingin sejak semalam? Kalau benar begitu, jadi penyebabnya adalah dia kan?

"Changmin sedang apa? Tumben dia tidak ikut kau pergi?" pertanyaan Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Pria itu melirik Jaejoong sebentar karena ia sedang sibuk mengemudi.

"Dia masih tidur sejak tadi sore. Dia rewel sekali hari ini karena…" Yunho tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pria itupun merasa bingung harusnya ia mengatakan Changmin menjadi rewel karena ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi pembicaraan itu akan membuat suasana akan canggung setelah mereka sama-sama bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Karena apa?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang menyiratkan rasa penasarannya. Setaunya Changmin bukanlah tipe anak yang suka rewel.

"Entahlah, mungkin mau tumbuh gigi lagi," jawab Yunho sekenanya.

Awalnya Jaejoong menyerngitkan keningnya, namun berikutnya ia mengangguk. "Keponakanku juga selalu rewel kalau akan tumbuh gigi," gumamnya meskipun Yunho masih bisa mendengarnya. "Lalu, apa dia demam?" tanyanya kemudian, kini kilatan dimatanya tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Tidak, dia baik-baik saja kok apalagi setelah melihatmu nanti," kata Yunho, dan tersenyum lembut sesaat pada sahabatnya.

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar saat melihat senyum Yunho yang sebenarnya biasa saja tapi malam ini terasa lain. Mungkin karena posisi mereka baru saja berbaikan –meskipun tidak ada diantara mereka yang menyatakannya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela, padahal ia hanya ingin menyembunyikan senyuman yang tidak bisa di tahannya. Melihat Yunho sudah kembali seperti semula membuat Jaejoong terlalu senang sampai senyumnya tak pernah mau lepas untuk beberapa saat.

Changmin sedang menangis lumayan kencang saat Jaejoong dan Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah. Di ruang menonton televisi yang bersebelahan dengan dapur, ibu Yunho terlihat kualahan menghadapi balita tersebut yang selalu menolak ketika ia akan menyuapinya makanan.

Jaejoong langsung buru-buru menghampiri dua orang yang sepertinya belum sadar akan kedatangannya. "Changmin sayang?" kata Jaejoong, langsung berlutut didekat Changmin yang masih menangis dengan mata terpejam. Ia mengusap airmata pada wajah bulat bocah itu.

Mendadak tangisan Changmin berkurang dan anak itu membuka matanya –dengan matanya yang basah ia menatap Jaejoong dan berkedip beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum lebar seolah tangisan tadi bukanlah miliknya. "Ma! Ma!" serunya dan berusaha untuk berdiri kemudian menubruk Jaejoong. Dan pria itu lekas menangkapnya dengan sigap. Ia mendekap Changmin erat dan mengecup kepalanya berkali-kali seolah keduanya sudah lama sekali tidak pernah bertemu.

Yunho dan ibunya tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan manis dihadapan mereka. Changmin sepertinya memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari Jaejoong, begitupula sebaliknya. Sejak lahir, Jaejoonglah yang membantu mereka merawat Changmin dengan sepenuh hati dan terlihat sangat tulus. Sampai Changmin memanggilnya Ma! Ma!, itu bukanlah akal-akalan mereka, mungkin karena anak itu merasa bahwa sosok Jaejoong adalah ibunya sementara ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari ibunya yang sebenarnya. Bisa dibilang bahwa Jaejoong adalah pengganti ibunya –Mira, meskipun Jaejoong sama sekali bukan sosok yang pantas disebut dengan ibu. Tapi entah mengapa, antara dia dan ibunya tidak pernah ada yang menginterupsi saat pertama kali Changmin mulai memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Ma! Ma! –meskipun Jaejoong sering kali memprotes panggilan tersebut.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka berkumpul di ruang menonton televisi. Changmin terus menempel pada Jaejoong –sepertinya bocah itu masih begitu rindu pada pria manis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang?" usul Yunho yang duduk di samping ibunya. Dia tersenyum lebar saat ibunya langsung setuju, lalu ia menatap pada Jaejoong yang juga tengah menatapnya. Matanya yang kecil menyiratkan antusias yang besar atas jawaban yang akan Jaejoong berikan.

"Apa aku ikut?" tanya Jaejoong seperti ragu-ragu, sebenarnya ia belum benar-benar merasa seleluasa biasanya meskipun sejak tadi Yunho terus mengajaknya bicara.

Yunho tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata, tapi dengan beberapa anggukan semangat. Dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum senang, ia memberikan tanda OK dengan jarinya.

"Maaf ya aku selalu membuatmu kerepotan, Jae," kata Yunho –membuka percakapan ketika mobilnya mulai beranjak meninggalkan pelataran rumahnya. Ia melirik sebentar Jaejoong yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan dan kini teralih kepadanya.

Jaejoong sengaja mendecak keras, "Jangan bicara seolah-olah kita baru kenal, Yunho. Kau tau sendiri aku sudah menganggap Changmin seperti anakku sendiri. Aku benar-benar senang bisa membantumu membesarkan dia," katanya, tersenyum tipis meskipun mungkin Yunho tidak bisa menangkapnya karena pencahayaan didalam sana tidak bagus.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, ia menyimpan tangan kirinya di paha Jaejoong dan mengusapnya lembut tanpa ia sadar seseorang yang diperlakukannya demikian menahan nafas. Namun Jaejoong berusaha tetap bersikap biasa, diapun melegakan tenggorokannya dan mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan lain sementara jantungnya berdebar kencang merasakan telapak tangan Yunho seperti membakar pahanya.

"Besok jam berapa kita akan berangkat?" katanya setelah menemukan topik pembicaraan yang menurutnya pas. Ia menghela nafas ketika tangan Yunho menyingkir dari pahanya, beralih lagi ke kemudi.

"Sekitar jam 10 aku akan menjemputmu," jawab Yunho –sambil meliriknya. "Mobilmu belum selesai di service?" imbuhnya.

"Belum. Rusaknya lumayan parah sih. Tapi mungkin 3 hari lagi mobilku kembali,"

Dan berikutnya Jaejoong merasa bersyukur karena mereka terus berbicara mengenai topik-topik ringan yang tidak harus membuatnya dalam situasi tidak nyaman.

Yunho menghela nafas seraya menutup pintu kamar Changmin yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Putra satu-satunya itu tertidur dengan sangat pulas –berkat Jaejoong yang selalu sabar menidurkannya. Seingatnya Changmin baru benar-benar tidur setelah Jaejoong menemaninya di kamar selama hampir satu jam. Ia senang anaknya jadi sangat dekat dengan sahabatnya, tapi ia tak enak kalau terus-terusan harus merepotkan Jaejoong meskipun pria itu selalu bilang merasa tidak keberatan atas semua ini. Tetap saja melibatkan Jaejoong sejauh ini sungguh membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah, apalagi kalau Jaejoong memang benar-benar menyukai Mira. Betapa kejamnya ia, karena dia Jaejoong tidak bersama Mira –justru sekarang pria itu harus terjebak bersama buah hatinya dan Mira, mengurusnya seperti Changmin adalah anaknya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaan yang Jaejoong pendam saat ini apabila semua yang dipikirkannya memang benar.

"Apa nanti kau mau makan lagi, Yunho?" tegur ibunya yang berada di dapur. Wanita itu sedang terlihat merapihkan meja makan. Pria tampan itu tak langsung menyahut, ia menapaki anak tangga satu-persatu –masih dengan pikirannya tentang Jaejoong, Changmin, Mira, dirinya sendiri, semuanya.

"Omma…" katanya agak menggantung. Ia berdiri di sisi lain meja makan, sementara ibunya sedang menata buah-buahan imitasi yang biasa disimpan di tengah-tengah meja agar terlihat lebih bagus dilihat.

"Hm?" sahut ibunya yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Yunho terdiam sejenak, ia sebenarnya ragu untuk mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Akan tetapi hatinya terus mendesaknya untuk mengatakannya saat itu, ia hanya tidak ingin terbebani dengan pikiran-pikiran yang selalu membuatnya penat. "Apa sebaiknya aku menikah lagi ya?" ujarnya kemudian, dan kali ini ia melihat gerakkan tangan ibunya berhenti. Ia menatap ibunya yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya wanita itu, seperti ia tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Aku pikir sebaiknya aku menikah lagi saja, supaya Changmin setidaknya merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu –selagi dia masih sangat muda," kata Yunho –menjelaskan. Ia dapat melihat kilatan tak senang dari tatapan mata ibunya, dan dia sudah siap kalau misalkan ibunya akan menolak rencananya.

"Changmin sudah cukup merasakan kasih sayang dari ibunya –bahkan aku rasa lebih. Dia mendapat kasih sayang dari kita –kau, aku dan Jaejoong," kata ibunya dengan tegas, dan matanya masih menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya. "Lagipula Changmin sudah sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong, kalau kau menikah maka hubungan mereka akan terganggu," imbuh ibunya sebelum ia sempat menjawab.

"Justru itu yang membuatku memutuskan untuk menikah lagi, Omma," Yunho membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah. "Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan merepotkan Jaejoong. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan harus bekerja dan menjaga Changmin, sementara ia juga jadi mengurangi jam kerjanya demi mengurus Changmin. Aku merasa sangat tidak enak—"

"Bukankah kita sering mendengar Jaejoong tidak pernah merasa keberatan mengurus Changmin? Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya karena aku sendiri merasakan bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar tulus, dia tidak merasa terbebani karena Changmin,"

"Omma, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Jaejoong itu menyukai…" kata Yunho namun ia menggantungnya karena melihat raut wajah ibunya berubah. Wanita itu seperti sedang harap-harap cemas. Ia jadi menebak, apakah sebenarnya ibunya sudah tau kalau Jaejoong menyukai Mira dan diam-diam bersama dengan Jaejoong menyimpannya sebagai rahasia mereka berdua. Mendadak Yunho merasa seperti di khianati, meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada pengkhianatan yang merugikannya. Ia mendapatkan Mira, dan memiliki seorang anak hasil dari cinta mereka berdua. Tapi ketika sahabatnya juga memendam perasaannya terhadap almarhum istrinya itu, dan menyimpannya bersama ibunya, entah kenapa dia merasa dikhianati. Apa jadinya kalau Mira masih ada sekarang? Kemungkinan yang seperti apa yang sudah dan akan terjadi? Apakah Jaejoong dan ibunya masih akan menyimpannya juga sementara ia sedang berbahagia dengan anak dan istrinya? Dia pasti akan terlihat seperti pria yang bodoh sekaligus jahat –karena berbahagia diatas penderitaan sahabatnya sendiri.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya –menahan gejolak yang dirasakannya. Padahal apa yang dipikirkannya belum tentu keberadaannya, akan tetapi perasaan bersalah, cemburu, kecewa, dan seperti di khianati bercampur aduk dan bergemuruh dalam dadanya hingga ia sulit untuk mengendalikan pikirannya yang semakin liar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ibunya yang sedang tidak habis pikir akan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba. Wanita itu menatap nanar pada punggungnya yang segera menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Jaejoong mematut dirinya di cermin besar yang menampung seluruh bayangan tubuhnya dari rambut sampai ke ujung kaki. Ia sudah siap dengan penampilan santai namun tetap stylish ala dia sendiri. Beberapa menit yang lalu Yunho memberitahunya kalau ia bersama-sama dengan ibu dan anaknya sedang menuju ke apartmentnya untuk menjemput dirinya. Beruntung Jaejoong terbiasa bangun pagi –bahkan dia sudah mandi sejak jam 6 pagi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi lagi supaya tetap terlihat segar nanti.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tangannya meraih ponselnya di atas bantal –memeriksa apakah ada pesan atau panggilan yang masuk. Ada sebuah pesan disana –dari Yoochun –yang ia yakin sebenarnya adalah Junsu hanya saja teman dekatnya sejak beberapa tahun lalu itu lebih suka mengirim pesan atau menelfon menggunakan nomor kekasihnya.

_Hyung, Yoochun membeli film terbaru lho._

_Nanti sore datanglah ketempatku. Kita nonton bareng, ok?_

Jaejoong tertawa singkat setelah membaca isi pesan Junsu. Ia merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkan teman selain Yunho yang begitu baik padanya. Pasangan itu sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak, dan tidak segan-segan untuk mengikut sertakannya dalam berbagai rencana yang keduanya buat. Padahal kalau pasangan lain mungkin akan lebih memilih untuk melakukan banyak hal berdua saja –seperti menonton film berdua, piknik berdua, makan malam berdua –tapi Junsu dan Yoochun lebih sering memintanya bergabung. Ia jadi merasa benar-benar spesial untuk keduanya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Iapun segera membalas pesan singkat Junsu. Bersama mereka juga membuatnya nyaman, apalagi saat ia sedang tidak bisa bergabung bersama keluarga Yunho.

Dan bertepatan dengan pesan yang dikirimnya untuk Junsu berhasil terkirim –sebuah pesan lain masuk. Ia tersenyum lebar atas nama Yunho yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Tanpa membukanya terlebih dahulu, ia sudah tau kira-kira apa isinya. Pria manis itupun bangkit dan meraih barang-barang yang diperlukannya –dengan agak terburu-buru ia keluar kamarnya untuk menemui Yunho dan yang lain di luar.

Jaejoong membuka pintu dibagian penumpang –dan dia menemukan ibu Yunho duduk bersama Changmin yang sedang meminum susunya dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk hingga sepertinya anak itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia baru akan melangkah masuk saat Yunho menginterupsinya.

"Kalau semuanya duduk di belakang, aku jadi seperti supir,"

"Kau duduk didepan saja, Jaejoongie~" kata ibu Yunho menimpali. Jaejoong tersenyum sekilas dan kembali menutup pintu dibagian kursi penumpang. Ia kemudian membuka pintu depan dan segera masuk.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Yunho ketika dia sedang sibuk memasang sabuk pengamannya. Mendadak dadanya merasa hangat hanya karena pertanyaan sederhana seperti itu.

"Aku sudah," jawabnya –tidak lupa membubuhinya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita makan saat pulang saja," kata Yunho –pria itu mulai melajukan mobilnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Ia kemudian menoleh kebelakang dan mendadak wajahnya menghangat saat melihat ibu Yunho tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Iapun balas tersenyum tapi kesannya berbeda.

"Changmin tidur?" tanyanya –mengalihkan suasana yang membuatnya akan menjadi salah tingkah itu. Ibu Yunho menunjukkan Changmin yang sedang tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Setibanya di kebun binatang, mereka langsung menuju ke salah satu kandang binatang terdekat. Jaejoong yang menggendong Changmin dibiarkan berjalan lebih dulu –pria itu bersama Changmin melihat sekelompok orang utan yang tengah bermain-main didalam kandang.

"Monkey!" seru Changmin riang sambil menunjuk pada sekelompok orang utan tersebut. Jaejoong tertawa khas dan memberikan kecupan di kepala bocah itu sebagai hadiah.

"Lihat! Yang itu mirip dengan paman Lee ya?" ujar Yunho yang sudah berdiri di samping kanan Jaejoong, sedang ibunya disamping kiri.

Jaejoong menepuk lengan Yunho dan memberinya tatapan tajam. "Jangan mempengaruhinya menyamakan binatang dengan manusia!" desisnya dan Yunho hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya yang konyol.

Mereka kemudian pindah dari kandang satu ke kandang lain setelah merasa puas melihat binatang-binatang disana. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di kandang jerapah. Kali ini ibu Yunho yang menggendong Changmin –membawanya mendekat pada kandang sedangkan Yunho bersama Jaejoong memilih untuk berteduh dibawah sebuah pohon yang dikelilingi bebatuan yang di susun sampai setinggi pinggang mereka. Karena matahari semakin tinggi, maka terik matahari membuat keduanya berhenti sejenak disana. Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya didekat lehernya –bermaksud supaya menciptakan sedikit udara untuk mengurangi rasa gerahnya. Beruntung pula dia tidak memakai baju yang berbahan tebal hari ini.

"Tidak terasa Changmin sudah sebesar itu ya?" Yunho membuka percakapan –mata mereka memperhatikan Changmin yang terlihat lebih gembira melihat jerapah bersama neneknya.

Jaejoong tersenyum –menggumam membenarkan. "Padahal masih seperti kemarin saat dia benar-benar bayi," katanya.

Kali ini Yunho yang menggumam, dan keduanya jadi sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Yunho kembali menyeruakan pikirannya. "Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau aku menikah lagi?" tanyanya –ia melirik sahabatnya dari anak matanya. Ia dapat melihat Jaejoong menatap padanya dengan matanya yang menjadi lebih besar dibanding biasanya. Reaksi ini hampir sama seperti reaksi ibunya semalam, dan pikiran-pikiran penatnya langsung memburu dikepalanya –membuatnya merasa pusing mendadak.

"Itu terserah padamu," Jaejoong membasahi bibirnya –setelah dia membahasi tenggorokannya yang mendadak seperti jadi kering. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho dan menumpukannya pada apapun selain sahabatnya itu. "Kalau kau pikir itu yang terbaik, kenapa tidak?" katanya lagi –kemudian menarik nafas perlahan karena ia merasa dadanya menjadi sesak tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Yunho terdiam, ia menatap Jaejoong yang menatap pada suatu objek. Pria itu terlihat gelisah sekaligus kecewa, menurutnya. Kenapa ekspresi ini sama seperti milik ibunya semalam? Dia jadi semakin yakin kalau mereka sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tentang Mira kah?

"Jaejoong, aku ingin bertanya soal satu hal," kata Yunho, ia menyentuh pundak Jaejoong –supaya pria itu menatapnya sehingga nanti ia dapat mengetahui apakah jawaban sahabatnya sungguh-sungguh atau tidak.

"Soal apa?" tanya Jaejoong setelah ia kembali menatap Yunho dan berusaha terlihat biasa saja, padahal dalam hati ia sedang bergemuruh.

"Apa kau…" Yunho menggantung sebentar kalimatnya. Ia menatap pria yang setinggi dagunya itu –menatap kedalam matanya sebentar. Mendadak ia merasa seperti orang yang sangat jahat apabila ia menanyakan hal ini sekarang. Kenapa dia baru menyadari hal itu ketika semua sudah berjalan sejauh ini? Kenapa kepekaannya tidak berfungsi dengan baik dulu?

"Apa kau sebenarnya menyukai… Mira?" akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur juga dari mulutnya setelah semalaman Yunho dibuat tidak benar-benar tidur karenanya.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya –ia seperti tidak begitu menangkap maksud Yunho. "Tentu saja aku menyukainya, dia temanku juga kan?"

Yunho merasa dadanya sesak mendadak, tapi ia mencoba untuk menormalkannya perlahan. Ia tetap harus bersikap biasa sekarang. "Maksudku rasa suka yang lebih spesial," katanya. "Kau menyukai Mira sebagai seorang wanita, bukan?" imbuhnya setelah ia menjeda sebentar.

"Apa?" Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia merasa tidak salah dengar, tapi apa yang didengarnya menjadi begitu salah sekarang.

"Bukankah sejak dulu kau menyukai Mira? Selama ini kau menyembunyikannya dariku, bukan?" pertanyaan Yunho malah jadi seperti mendesak Jaejoong. Perasaan yang bergemuruh didadanya yang mendorongnya jadi sedikit tidak sabaran. "Kau pasti membenciku karena justru aku yang mendapatkan Mira. Dan karena aku sekarang Mira— kau pasti sangat kecewa," lanjutnya ketika ia tidak mendapatkan sahutan dari sahabatnya itu. Dan ia jadi semakin yakin lagi atas pemikirannya sendiri.

Jaejoong menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia menatap Yunho –ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan sebuncah emosi dari sorotan mata besarnya karena perkataan Yunho. Jadi selama ini Yunho pikir bahwa dia menyukai Mira?

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku? Kenapa kau justru menyembunyikannya bersama ibuku? Bukankah kita adalah sahabat? Seharusnya masalah sepelik apapun kita perlu membicarakannya bersama, bukan menyembunyikannya seperti ini," tutur Yunho dan dadanya bergerak naik turun seiring dengan emosi yang bercampur didalam dadanya. "Aku… sedikitnya merasa dikhianati olehmu," imbuhnya –namun dengan suara yang lirih.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa, Yunho," ujar Jaejoong –pria manis ini menahan emosinya sampai ia merasa kakinya seperti bergetar dan menjadi lemas.

"Aku tau. Kau dan ibuku selalu memiliki gesture yang sama ketika aku membahas soal Mira, kalian seperti—"

"Sudah aku bilang kau tidak tau apa-apa!" kali ini Jaejoong agak berseru dan berikutnya ia menyesal. Ia melihat sekeliling –beruntung hanya beberapa orang saja yang tertarik perhatiannya sedangnya ibu Yunho dan Changmin sudah berjalan lagi ke kandang yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka berteduh sekarang. Ia membasahi bibirnya lagi –matanya kini menatap Yunho dengan agak tajam meskipun sesungguhnya ia merasa bola matanya mulai basah. Ia dapat melihat sahabatnya itu seperti terkejut –karena ia memang jarang berseru padanya. "Aku bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku menyukai Mira, tapi hanya sebatas teman," katanya. "Kalau dari awal aku menyukainya, aku tidak akan pernah membawanya berkenalan denganmu meskipun sekarang aku memang agak menyesal karena mengenalkan dia padamu,"

Baru saja Yunho akan menyahut, Jaejoong langsung menimpalinya tanpa memberinya kesempatan. "Kau merasa dikhianati olehku? Apa yang aku perbuat? Kalaupun aku menyukai Mira, bukankah aku tidak melakukan apapun pada hubungan kalian? Apakah aku pernah mengganggu kalian? Justru aku yang merasa dikhianati!" Jaejoong mundur selangkah dan mendecak. Ia menunduk dan mengusap wajahnya karena malah meluapkan emosinya di tempat umum.

"Jaejoong aku—"

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin membahas ini lagi," katanya –menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia menatap Yunho beberapa saat, sahabatnya itu seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu –raut wajahnya terlihat sangat menyesal. Suasana hatinya benar-benar tidak bagus sekarang. Percuma, ia hanya akan merusak acara hari ini kalau ia memaksa untuk tetap ikut sampai nanti. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi lebih dulu. Saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya –melangkah untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, ia sempat mendengar suara Yunho mengatakan beberapa hal tapi ia tak menghiraukannya. Yang ada dipikirannya ia harus pergi sekarang –menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya.

TBC

Maaf kalo ada error2, ini ane kerjain dari kapan ye baru kelar sekarang :3

Makasih lagi ya buat yang udah mau baca apalagi komen~ 3


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Finally… You and I

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Yunho's Mother, William Rochlin (OC, bayangin sendiri ya –dia western tapi ga kentel banget –dibuat mirip aja sama Stephanie karena emang mereka sodaraan (apa ini? ._.)

Genre: Romance, friendship, hurt/comfort.

Rate: T

Author: Uci.

Disclaimer: Bukan ane. They just belong to themselves and God :3

Warning! Boy love, ada pairing Yunho-Mira (OC –karakternya bayangin sendiri ya~).

I hope you'll like it :3

…

Dengan perasaannya yang berkecambuk, Jaejoong terus berjalan menuju ke pintu utama dimana orang-orang gunakan untuk keluar masuk pada kebun binatang tersebut. Ia mendekap mulutnya karena tak kuasa, jantungnya selalu berdenyut nyeri setiap mengingat bagaimana kata-kata Yunho dan emosi yang ikut serta setiap pria itu mengucapkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa selama ini Yunho menyimpan prasangka tersebut terhadapnya. Andai saja sahabatnya itu tau kalau satu-satunya orang yang disukainya adalah dia –bukannya Mira atau wanita lain, karena dia –berbeda. Meskipun begitu ia juga tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai pria lain yang pernah dikencaninya. Selama ini ia hanya memanfaatkan pria-pria itu sebagai pelarian dan sebenarnya ia selalu merasa bersalah sehingga tak pernah sekalipun ia berkencan dengan seorang pria lebih dari satu atau dua minggu. Dan sayangnya hasilnya tetap tak jauh berbeda –perasaannya kepada Yunho justru semakin menggebu-gebu. Ditambah lagi –semenjak Mira tiada, ia jadi semakin sering harus berinteraksi dengan pria itu. Selama itu pula ia selalu di suguhi perubahan-perubahan pada sosok Yunho yang sekarang menjadi jauh lebih matang dibanding beberapa tahun yang lalu –sulit untuknya mengontrol perasaannya sendiri sementara pria kesukaannya terus berubah semakin luar biasa.

Ia cukup tau diri selama ini –oleh karena itu ia selalu berhati-hati supaya Yunho tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya yang disukainya itu adalah dirinya sendiri karena ia takut persahabatannya dengan pria itu jadi akan terganggu dan ia yakin setelah itu ia tak tau lagi bagaimana harus menjalani hidupnya. Apalagi sekarang bukan hanya Yunho yang menjadi kesayangannya, tapi juga buah hatinya. Ia sangat menyayangi Changmin, bahkan ia sudah berjanji –kalaupun ia harus merelakan Yunho memiliki wanitanya lagi, ia tetap tidak akan meninggalkan Changmin. Merawatnya sejak bayi membuatnya jadi seperti tak bisa hidup tanpa anak itu. Makanya, ia sama sekali tidak ingin Yunho tau tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya –ia tidak mau semuanya jadi rusak dan harus kehilangan Changmin dan ayahnya. Selama ini ia juga tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada siapapun dihadapan Yunho –karena ia tidak mungkin berpura-pura menyukai wanita sedangkan ia sendiri sama sekali tidak bisa sementara ia tak mau Yunho tau dia menyukai pria lain. Mungkin karena itu juga Yunho jadi menduga bahwa ia menyukai Mira –wajar sebenarnya jika pria itu menyimpulkan dirinya seperti itu karena Yunho tidak pernah tau bahwa dia berbeda.

Tapi begitu Yunho mengungkapkan semuanya –menyimpulkannya sebagai sahabat yang tidak terbuka dan membuat pria itu merasa dikhianati, tentu saja perasaannya jadi terluka. Selama ini ia menyembunyikan perasaannya hanya untuk menjaga hubungan mereka, hubungannya dengan Changmin, hubungannya dengan ibunya –semuanya. Dengan dia menyimpan rahasianya erat-erat, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya justru ia yang pernah merasa dikhianati oleh Yunho –meskipun seharusnya ia tak harus merasa demikian. Dulu, mereka pernah berjanji untuk tidak pernah menikah dan hanya saling memiliki satu sama lain sebagai sahabat –itu ide Yunho, setelah pria itu dicampakan kekasihnya. Awalnya ia percaya dan meyakini janji konyol tersebut, namun begitu Yunho kembali menemukan tambatan hatinya dan memutuskan untuk menikah, ia dibuat sadar bahwa janji itu terucap hanya saat Yunho sedang patah hati saja –tidak sungguh-sungguh. Betapa naifnya dia –dan perasaan seperti dikhianati langsung melukainya, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Ketika Jaejoong hampir benar-benar keluar dari area kebun binatang itu –ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang karena sepanjang perjalanan ia tidak begitu memperhatikan sedikit terpental kebelakang –hampir saja ia jatuh dengan pantat lebih dulu di lantai kalau saja sebuah tangan kekar tidak menarik lengannya.

Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya –karena saat ia memandang lurus sejajar hanya dada dibidang yang menyambutnya. Keningnya berkerut begitu melihat wajah seorang pria western yang tidak begitu kental dihadapannya. Ia bukannya heran ada western disana tapi ia seperti pernah melihat wajah yang hampir sama sebelumnya tapi ia tak begitu yakin.

"Are you okay?" ujar pria westen itu –cukup menyentakkan Jaejoong dari pikirannya. Buru-buru ia melangkah mundur dan agak membungkuk untuk meminta maaf karena sudah menabraknya.

"Aku minta maaf," katanya dalam bahasa Inggris yang lumayan. Ia memang tidak terlalu buruk menggunakan bahasa Internasional tersebut.

"Tidak masalah," balas pria western itu. Lalu keduanya jadi hanya saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum Jaejoong yang lebih dulu mengalihkannya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup agak tak normal karena ditatap seperti itu. Namun Jaejoong langsung dapat menguasai dirinya. Sekali lagi ia membungkuk dan kembali melangkah meninggalkan pria western tersebut.

…

"Jaejoong kemana?" tanya ibu Yunho heran karena ketika dia kembali ke tempat dimana sebelumnya ia lihat Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah bertedur –sahabat putranya itu tidak ada.

Yunho terdiam sesaat –ia menatap wajah buah hatinya yang menatap sekeliling dengan heran. Sepertinya anak itu juga sedang mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Harusnya ia mampu mengendalikan emosinya, bukannya justru menyudutkan Jaejoong sampai sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat terpukul. Bukankah ia harus mendengarkan penjelasan pria itu lebih dulu sebelum menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan? Ah, sialan. Padahal maksudnya mengajak jalan-jalan mereka hari ini juga untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Jaejoong yang jadi agak canggung sejak kemarin, tapi justru berakhir semakin kacau dan itu karena ulahnya lagi.

"Kami bertengkar," kata Yunho –ia memilih jujur pada akhirnya. Toh dia tak mungkin akan terus-terusan berbohong kepada ibunya bahwa ia dan Jaejoong sedang baik-baik saja sementara masalah yang kali ini cukup serius. Selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah sampai seemosi tadi.

Ibu Yunho membulatkan matanya, kemudian ia melihat ke sekeliling –berharap masih menemukan Jaejoong dalam jangkauan matanya akan tetapi yang dilihatnya hanya kerumunan orang yang terlihat gembira. "Yah! Kau ini kenapa membuat masalah dengan temanmu sendiri?" tegur ibunya –menatap Yunho dengan tegas. Ia kemudian mendecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Wanita itu memang tidak bisa membiarkan kalau sampai Yunho menyakiti Jaejoong karena selama ini ia tau Jaejoong sudah cukup parah tersakiti.

"Mama?" Changmin menatap ayahnya –ia seperti meminta pertanggungjawaban ayahnya supaya memberi tahukannya dimana Mama berada.

Yunho menatap ibunya –maksudnya supaya wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu membantunya membujuk Changmin dan mencarikan alasan yang tepat supaya putranya tidak menangis karena mendadak Jaejoong menghilang. Tapi ibu Yunho justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sepertinya wanita itu sedang benar-benar kesal pada putranya.

"Mama sedang ada urusan, Baby. Nanti pasti kembali kok," katanya berbohong demi supaya Changmin jadi tak rewel.

Changmin tak menghiraukan perkataan ayahnya, dia kembali melihat kesana kemari untuk mencari sosok Mama namun tidak ditemukannya. Perasaan kecewa karena di tinggalkan membuat bocah itu ingin menangis. Bibirnya mulai melengkung dan rengekan keluar dari mulutnya. "Mama…"

"Kita pulang saja yuk," kata ibu Yunho sambil menenangkan cucunya yang mulai menangis dalam dekapannya. Ia berjalan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Yunho hingga pria itu terpaku di tempatnya kemudian mengeluh keras. Ia sadar bahwa ia memang pantas disalahkan. Dia terlalu lancang dengan menuduh Jaejoong menyukai Mira. Karena dia yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya –semua rencana untuk bersenang-senang hari ini gagal. Dan yang lebih parah –Jaejoong maupun ibunya jadi memusuhinya. Keterlaluan.

…

Perkataan Yunho siang tadi masih begitu lekat dalam pikirannya –bahkan Jaejoong sangat ingat urutan dari kalimat yang diucapkan pria itu. Bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan segala emosinya –bahwa ia sudah menahannya begitu lama dan membuncah siang tadi. Ia masih tidak menyangka kalau Yunho mengira ia menyukai Mira, padahal sesungguhnya ia hanya menyukai sahabatnya sendiri hingga selama ini ia berlagak seperti pengecut yang tak pernah merasa memiliki nyali untuk sekedar mengungkapkannya. Meskipun begitu, tak jarang perasaan menggebu ingin Yunho tau tentang perasaannya sering menyiksanya begitu banyak.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya –ia memainkan gelas berisi minuman beralkohol di tangannya. Ia hanya menyesapnya seujung bibir, padahal niat awalnya datang kemari adalah untuk melenyapkan pikiran penatnya melalui beberapa gelas bahkan botol minuman beralkohol yang dulu sering menjadi penolongnya lari dari segala masalahnya –walau sifatnya hanya sementara. Alkohol memang membantunya melupakan semua masalahnya akan tetapi itu hanya terjadi pada alam bawah sadarnya –tidak benar-benar nyata, sedangkan setelah pengaruhnya beranjak hilang maka ia harus menghadapi lagi masalah yang sebenar-benarnya. Selain itu ia juga sudah berjanji pada Yunho –beberapa waktu yang lalu untuk tidak pernah mengkonsumsi alkohol ataupun merokok karena pria itu tak suka melihatnya terlihat kacau –meski sekarang tanpa ia meminum alkohol atau merokok, ia sudah sangat kacau. Tapi sejujurnya ia sangat suka ketika Yunho mulai melarangnya melakukan ini dan itu –ia merasa sangat diperhatikan oleh orang yang disukainya meskipun ia sadar Yunho melarangnya karena pria itu hanya peduli dia sebagai seorang sahabat, bukan lebih. Ironis. Kekehan kecil meluncur dari mulutnya –terdengar begitu pahit apabila orang-orang yang ditenggelamkan oleh irama musik itu memperhatikannya. Kemudian mereka akan berhenti bersenang-senang dan bersimpatik padanya.

Drrttt… Drrtttt…

Ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar –menciptakan desiran familiar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia tidak begitu mengharapkan bahwa seseorang yang menggetarkan ponselnya adalah Yunho –orang yang paling dihindarinya sekaligus orang pertama yang diinginkannya untuk merasa peduli bahwa sekarang ia benar-benar terpuruk.

Ia merogoh saku celananya –agak sulit karena sempit. Kemudian ia mengernyitkan keningnya karena sinar dari layar ponselnya terasa asing dimatanya yang beberapa lama sudah terbiasa dengan suasana remang pada club dimana ia berada saat itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan sampai ia melihat nama Junsu tertera disana. Oh, dia sampai lupa kalau ia mempunyai janji dengan pria yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. Ia sudah sepakat akan menonton film bersama mereka, akan tetapi dengan suasana hatinya yang seperti ini –ia pasti hanya akan mengacaukan rencana manis pasangan itu. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk membatalkannya –hal itu tentu menimbulkan beberapa pertanyaan dari Junsu, bahkan pria itu menghubunginya namun tak dijawabnya. Ia tak mau Junsu akan mendengar suara musik berlebihan dibelakangnya, itu sama artinya ia memberitahu Junsu dimana ia sedang berada sekarang dan pastinya akan menimbulkan kekhawatiran darinya, karena untuk beberapa waktu ini, Jaejoong tak akan benar-benar pergi ke club kecuali ia memang sedang memiliki masalah.

Sambil meminta maaf pada Junsu dalam hatinya, Jaejoong mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya didekat gelasnya. Ia memandangi ponselnya beberapa lama –pikirannya kembali melayang pada permasalahannya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena harus jadi terjebak pada masalah ini. Bahkan ia berharap supaya perasaannya terhadap Yunho segera lenyap saja, menahannya begitu lama –yang justru menyebabkan timbulnya kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dan Yunho hanya membuat dirinya merasa tak sanggup –jauh lebih tak sanggup dibanding sebelumnya. Ia sudah cukup menderita menahan perasaannya, menyembunyikannya dengan orang terdekat Yunho –menyebabkan sahabatnya itu merasa dikhianati olehnya dan ibunya sendiri walaupun sesungguhnya apa yang dipikirkannya tidak semuanya benar. Andaikan Yunho tau bahwa apa yang ia dan ibunya simpan selama ini bukan masalah Jaejoong, Yunho dan Mira, tapi hanya masalah Jaejoong dan Yunho. Masalahnya yang begitu menyukai pria itu –pria yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Whiskey, please!" seruan seseorang disampingnya seperti membangunkan Jaejoong dari dunianya. Ia bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan ada pria lain yang duduk pada stool tepat disampingnya.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong jadi memperhatikan pria disebelahnya hingga ia menyadari bahwa sosok itu bukanlah orang Asia, tapi Western. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah khas barat itu –hidung mancungnya, dagu lancipnya, bibir tipisnya, dan dia teringat akan seseorang yang memiliki wajah hampir serupa dengan pria ini –padahal ia hanya memperhatikannya dari samping akan tetapi ia begitu yakin. Dan ketika ia hampir menemukan jawabannya, pria itu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum –membuatnya seperti tertangkap basah karena sudah menatapnya begitu lama seolah akan mengungkap identitasnya hanya melalui tatapan mata saja. Ia bersyukur karena ia tipe orang yang dapat mengendalikan dirinya –ia tak perlu repot mengalihkan pandangannya karena bibirnya secara otomatis mengembangkan senyuman khasnya.

"Hai," kata pria itu tanpa memudarkan senyumnya dan saat itu Jaejoong baru tau bahwa pria tersebut mempunyai gigi yang orang-orang bilang mirip gigi kelinci. "Aku ingin menyapamu sejak beberapa menit lalu, tapi kelihatannya kau terlalu fokus pada sesuatu," pria itu melanjutkan dengan sangat fasih, senyumnya mengembang memaksa Jaejoong menguakan memori tentang orang lain yang memiliki wajah seperti ini. Tapi siapa? Ingatannya tentang seseorang memang tidak begitu bagus.

Dan baru saja Jaejoong akan membuka mulutnya, pria itu kembali bersuara. "Kau yang tadi menabrakku di kebun binatang, 'kan?"

Mata besar Jaejoong jadi bertambah besar demi mendengar pengakuan pria Western tersebut. Dia baru benar-benar ingat sekarang kalau ia pernah bertemu pria ini di area kebun binatang. Namun kemudian ia mengernyitkan keningnya –membuat pria Western itu memudarkan senyumnya, malah jadi menatapnya heran. Jaejoong tersadar bahwa ia sudah membuat orang lain merasa bingung atau tak enak atas reaksi yang diberikannya. Maka ia mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita bertemu lagi," katanya dengan basa-basi yang menurutnya sangat kuno.

Pria Western itu kembali mengukir senyumnya. "Sebuah kebetulan yang luar biasa, bukan?" katanya main-main. Kemudian pria itu mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Jaejoong tanpa memudarkan senyumnya. "Namaku William Rochlin. Kau bisa memanggilku Will atau Willie,"

Jaejoong terpana sesaat, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Sekarang sesosok gambaran wanita muncul di kepalanya sampai ia seperti tersedak sesuatu. "Rochlin?!" katanya, bahkan sedikit berseru. Ia sampai lupa menyambut uluran tangan pria bernama William tersebut.

Melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang agak berlebihan, William lumayan kaget. Ia kemudian memperhatikan Jaejoong sambil menarik mundur tangannya yang jadi diabaikan. Ia menerka-nerka apakah pria ini seorang teman yang pernah dekat dengannya atau hanya seorang kenalan di masa lalu?

"Yea, Rochlin. Apa kita saling mengenal?" tanyanya untuk memastikan tebakannya. Ia akan sangat bersyukur kalau saja pria Asia yang sosoknya sungguh mengagumkan ini adalah salah satu teman atau kenalannya. Tapi tidak mungkin baginya melupakan sosok yang istimewa begini.

"Tidak," sahut Jaejoong cepat. Dia bertingkah agak berlebihan –stoolnya ia putar supaya benar-benar menghadap pada William. "Tapi sepertinya aku mengenal saudaramu," katanya kemudian. Mata besarnya berkilat seperti anak kecil. Pria manis itu seolah melupakan keterpurukannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Saudara?" William memincingkan matanya heran, tapi dibalik itu ia merasa gemas melihat kilatan dalam mata pria Asia ini.

"Stephanie Rochlin," ujar Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Ia benar-benar seperti baru mendapat ide tentang seseorang pemilik wajah yang hampir seperti milik William, dan wajah teman lamanya itu kini benar-benar menguatkannya.

William terdiam sejenak, keningnya berkerut –entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai senyuman lebarnya terukir, menampilkan gigi panjangnya yang manis. "Apa kau Kim Jae… Jae…"

"Kim Jaejoong!" sahut Jaejoong dengan bersemangat. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat lantaran ia seperti menemukan sesuatu yang hilang meskipun tak secara langsung. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, pria ini adalah kakak dari teman lamanya –Stephanie Rochlin yang keberadaannya sungguh membantunya dimasa lalu. Dan sejak kepergiannya, Jaejoong jadi tidak benar-benar punya tempat mengadu tentang segala hal karena wanita itu juga tau masalah orientasi seksualnya sejak lama.

"Oh my God! Dunia memang sempit!" seru William agak berlebihan pula. Ia sampai melupakan minumannya. Pria itu terlihat lebih tertarik pada topik pembicaraan mereka yang akan beranjak seru –terlebih pada pria bernama Kim Jaejoong yang selama ini hanya pernah ia dengar dari cerita adik perempuannya.

…

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat akhirnya Jaejoong dan William memutuskan untuk meninggalkan club –mereka hanya mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sepertinya akan sangat panjang. Karena sejak sore tadi Jaejoong tidak benar-benar makan, iapun setuju ketika William mengajaknya singgah kesalah satu kedai makanan khas Korea yang kebetulan William bilang sangat menyukainya sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di negeri gingseng tersebut.

Jaejoong mendapat banyak informasi tentang Stephanie dari William yang kini tengah menikmati makanannya dengan wajah gembira seperti anak-anak. Tak sadar ia tersenyum –entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman bersama pria berwajah kebaratan itu. Sifatnya yang tak jauh beda dengan Stephanie –banyak bicara dan mudah sekali tersenyum. Ia seolah mendapatkan kembali sosok teman lamanya meskipun sosoknya adalah laki-laki.

"Makanmu sedikit sekali," komentar William –ia memperhatikan mangkuk Jaejoong yang tak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang," kata Jaejoong dengan senyuman khasnya yang membuat William tak bisa berkomentar lagi. Kemudian pria itu mengulurkan ponselnya –membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya karena tak mengerti.

"Didalam sini ada foto-foto Stephanie dan anaknya," kata William –seperti menangkap gesture kebingungan Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum saat Jaejoong langsung menerimanya. Sambil memakan makanannya, ia jadi memperhatikan Jaejoong yang menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi –matanya terpaku pada ponselnya. Matanya yang besar terlihat berbinar sekarang, sama sekali berbeda dengan tadi –sebelum mereka kemari dan ia menceritakan banyak hal tentang adik kandungnya. Ia begitu tau kalau Jaejoong pasti sangat merindukan Stephanie –dari cerita yang ia dengar Jaejoong memiliki masalah yang cukup pelik dalam percintaannya, tapi itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia tidak ingin terlalu cepat menyimpulkan akan tetapi dari pertama kali ia melihat Jaejoong, ia seperti melihat luka dalam sorot matanya.

"Lucunya," komentar Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat foto-foto Stephanie dan anaknya –yang ia dengar dari William berusia kurang lebih 1 tahun. Di setiap fotonya –Stephanie terlihat sangat bahagia bersama suami dan anaknya. Akhirnya teman lamanya itu benar-benar mendapatkan kebahagiaan meskipun pernah sekali wanita itu hampir mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri karena masalah percintaannya. Ia jadi teringat pada masalahnya sendiri –yang begitu rumit dan membuatnya tersiksa setiap saat. Kapankah ia akan terbebas dari kisah cintanya yang seperti ini dan menemukan kebahagiaannya seperti Stephanie?

William memperlambat gerakan mengunyahnya –ia melihat senyuman Jaejoong perlahan memudar. Wajahnya yang semula berseri mendadak malah jadi terlihat penuh kesedihan. Mungkin pria ini sedang mengingat-ingat kenangan yang berhubungan dengan Stephanie –dan tentunya bukan kenangan manis. Ia pun akhirnya meminta kembali ponselnya dengan alasan akan memberikannya nomor Stephanie.

"Ah, terimakasih," kata Jaejoong sambil menyimpan nomor Stephanie di ponselnya setelah William menyebutkannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Ini ada lagi,"

"Huh?" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya –menatap William, namun karena pria itu sudah menyebutkan sederet nomor akhirnya ia buru-buru mencacatnya di ponsel.

"Yang itu tadi punyaku," William berujar sambil menunjukkan cengiran konyolnya yang membuat Jaejoong terpana, tapi ia tetap menyimpan nomornya.

Mereka kembali berbincang mengenai banyak hal –perlahan-lahan topik tentang Stephanie berganti dengan obrolan mereka sendiri meskipun tak jarang mereka jadi terdiam karena pembicaraan mereka berujung pada sesuatu yang keduanya saling tak mengerti, tapi dengan santainya William membuat topik baru yang membuat Jaejoong jadi merasa nyaman. Ia rasa selain Stephanie, kakak kandungnyapun akan menjadi teman baiknya setelah ini.

…

Yunho mengusap rambut Changmin dengan sayang. Anaknya itu baru benar-benar tidur setelah hampir larut malam. Sebelumnya bocah itu selalu tidur bersama Jaejoong terlebih dahulu dan malam ini ia tidak menemukan Mamanya dimana-mana –makanya ia jadi sangat rewel dan sulit untuk di tenangkan.

Pria tampan itu menatap wajah polos putranya –jantungnya berdenyut nyeri mengingat segala kenangan yang ada dikepalanya. Tentang Mira, tentang persahatannya dengan Jaejoong, tentang bagaimana ia bersikap kepada Changmin, dan banyak hal lain lagi. Ia merasa pusing karena begitu banyak hal yang di tampungnya dalam kepalanya –dan bukannya berusaha untuk menguranginya secara perlahan-lahan, ia justru semakin memperparah semuanya. Ia membuat Jaejoong pergi tadi siang dengan keadaan tak baik. Ia melukai perasaan Jaejoong. Ia membuat ibunya kesal. Ia membuat Changmin rewel seharian. Ia membuat dirinya semakin merasa bersalah. Yang ia perbuat hanya sesuatu yang buruk. Payah.

Ia menghela nafas –berharap masalahnya sedikit berkurang meskipun tidak benar-benar demikian. Masalahnya dengan Jaejoong tak akan pernah selesai kalau bukan ia yang memulainya. Ia harus mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya.

Yunho menatap Changmin sejenak, kemudian mengecup keningnya dan beranjak dari sana. Ia bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan ponselnya di tempat tidur –lalu ia ke lantai dasar dimana ibunya yang sedang menonton televisi. Wanita itu sejak kejadian tadi siang tidak benar-benar bicara padanya.

"Kau mau kemana tengah malam begini?" tanya ibunya saat Yunho meraih kunci mobilnya di meja. Ia terlihat penasaran karena Yunho jarang keluar malam-malam. Ia jadi khawatir kalau putranya itu akan pergi ke club.

"Aku akan menemui Jaejoong, Omma," kata Yunho sambil memakai jaketnya setelah ia mendapatkan kunci mobilnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat ibunya terpana. "Ibu bilang aku tidak boleh membuat masalah dengan temanku sendiri kan? Karena aku terlanjur membuatnya, maka aku akan memperbaikinya sekarang," katanya kemudian dengan yakin.

Senyuman mengembang di wajah ibu Yunho. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya –ia bangga karena anaknya benar-benar menjadi pria dewasa yang bertanggung jawab. "Good luck," katanya –mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Yunho membalas thumb up ibunya, kemudian melesat dari sana.

…

Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong seperti tak bisa memudarkan senyumnya begitu ia mengingat kebersamaannya dengan William beberapa waktu lalu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan William sempat memaksanya untuk ikut bersamanya akan tetapi ia berikeras memilih untuk naik taksi. Pria itu benar-benar baik –sifatnya yang begitu mirip Stephanie membuatnya langsung nyaman dan tak segan membicarakan beberapa hal yang jarang ia ceritakan pada orang yang baru ia kenal. William juga sangat terbuka padanya –ia tak segan-segan mengatakan tentang orientasi seksualnya yang berbeda (meskipun Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu tau sejak Stephanie yang menceritakannya). Ia menduga bahwa mungkin Stephanie juga sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kakaknya, maka dari itu ia tak perlu menutupinya lagi.

Masih dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya, Jaejoong memandang keluar –menatap gedung-gedung tinggi dan menikmatinya sampai matanya menangkap gedung perusahaan dimana Yunho bekerja. Seketika senyumnya memudar –ia dibuat kembali teringat dengan masalahnya. Bahkan ia juga memikirkan bagaimana esok atau esoknya lagi ia akan bersikap setelah pertengkarannya dengan Yunho. Meskipun ia telah melihat wajah bersalah sahabatnya, tapi entah kenapa ia masih belum ingin bertemu atau berbicara dengan pria itu. Rasa sakit karena tuduhannya benar-benar sulit diobati –sepertinya. Meskipun ia akan sangat merindukan Changmin, tapi ia sudah bertekad tidak akan memulai untuk berbicara atau bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Ia merasa sahabatnya itu perlu meminta maaf atau apapun untuk mencairkan hatinya. Tapi setelah mengingat beberapa kali masalah yang timbul antara ia dan Yunho –ia tak pernah tak luluh pada pria itu.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Kenapa ia begitu sayang pada ayah dan anak itu begitu menyiksa batinnya. Yang ia sayangkan adalah, kenapa ia harus menyukai sahabatnya? Meski terkadang pertanyaan 'Mengapa Yunho harus menjadi sahabatnya?' juga sering muncul di kepalanya. Andaikan ia tak menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, mungkin kisah cintanya tak akan serumit ini. Dan apabila Yunho bukan sahabatnya, ia pasti sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya karena ia tak perlu memikirkan banyak hal tentang merusak persahabatan atau semacamnya.

Drrttt… Drrttt…

Getaran ponsel di saku celananya hampir membuat Jaejoong melonjak karena terkejut. Ia lantas segera meraih ponselnya –nama Junsu tertera disana. Sejak tadi Junsu memang banyak menghubunginya, namun ia justru mematikan ponselnya. Mungkin sekarang temannya itu sudah sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Iapun menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Hallo, Junsu?" katanya agak ragu, ia merasa tak enak karena sudah mengabaikan pria ini sejak tadi.

"Hyung! Kau kemana saja?! Aku dan Yoochun sangat mencemaskanmu, tau!" seru Junsu diseberang –Jaejoong yakin suaranya dapat didengar pula oleh supir taksi ini.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Junsu. Maaf ponselku tadi sedikit bermasalah," katanya berbohong demi kebaikan –menurutnya. Ia masih belum ingin bercerita tentang masalahnya pada Junsu maupun Yoochun, mungkin lain kali setelah suasana hatinya tak seburuk sekarang.

"Huh? Kau darimana saja baru mau pulang?" suara Junsu terdengar menyelidik.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya –ia berusaha mencari alasan yang tak mencurigakan. "Aku baru saja dari rumah Yunho. Changmin rewel jadi…"

"Ah~~ eh hyung, aku dan Yoochun menunda acara menonton kami lho. Kami sengaja menunggumu," kata Junsu –menyahut meskipun Jaejoong belum benar selesai dengan kalimatnya. Namun dengan begitu Jaejoong merasa lega karena ia tak perlu banyak berbohong.

"Maafkan aku, Junsu. Gara-gara aku kalian jadi harus menunda acara menonton kalian," Jaejoong benar-benar menyesal karena telah mengabaikan pasangan itu sampai mereka harus menunda acara menonton mereka. Di sisi lain Jaejoong merasa terharu karena mereka benar-benar sangat memikirkannya.

"No problem, hyung. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau menginap di apartment kami saja? Kita nonton sampai pagi~" usul Junsu dan Jaejoong menganggapnya sebagai ide bagus. Ia bahkan menganggumi Junsu –pria manis itu seperi selalu tau kapan ia sedang ingin bersama-sama orang lain –tak ingin sendirian di apartmentnya.

"Okay, aku akan kesana," katanya pada akhirnya. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia merasa tak enak karena keberadaannya seperti mengganggu dua sejoli itu, akan tetapi karena ia tak pernah melihat gelagat terganggu dari keduanya –itu membuatnya merasa tak banyak khawatir.

"Yes!" terdengar Junsu berseru kemudian pria itu seperti sedang berbicara dengan Yoochun seperti anak kecil. "Kalau begitu kami akan masak popcorn, hyung. Sampai nanti ya!" ujarnya kemudian sebelum menutup ponselnya.

Jaejoong menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga –ia menatap layarnya yang agak lembab dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jari sambil tersenyum. Setidaknya malam ini ia tak perlu merasa semakin kesepian karena berada di apartment seorang diri dengan suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk. Iapun memberitahu kepada supir taksi alamat apartment Junsu dan Yoochun. Ia benar-benar seperti menghindari apartmentnya sendiri. Biarlah.

…

TBC~~

Haaaah~~ #padapingsan :3

Ane ngerjain ini lebih lama dari yang chapter 3 ._.

Setiap ada ide –tapi malesnya itu lho yang luar biasa jadi bisanya mulai ngetik ketika bener-bener mood. Itu aja paling cuma beberapa paragraph, abis itu udah deh ._.

Ane sendiri berharap ff ini bakalan kelar, ga kaya ff2 ane yang lain yang PHP doang. Maapin ane yaa ( /\)

Ini sebenernya mau ane bikin 1 chapter ama yang entar chapter 5, tapi menurut ane kepanjangan ah jadi di potong aja dibagian ini. Tapi itu masalahnya pas ga ya dipotong pas bagian itu? Hmmm… #mikirkeras

Insya Allah ntar chap 5 ga selama chap 4 deh, atau justru sebaliknya? :3 #digampar

Seperti biasa, thanks a lot buat yang udah berkenan baca apalagi komen/review (berhubung ane juga ngpostnya di FFn).

Eh iya, emang iya ya sebentar lagi FFn bakal di tutup atau gimana? Kalo iya ane kudu siap2 mindahin ke blog kali ya? ._.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Finally… You and I

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Yunho's Mother, Stephanie Rochlin, William Rochlin.

Genre: Drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate: T

Author: Uciopeia

Disclaimer: Bukan ane. They just belong to themselves and God. Only the plot is mine ))))

Warning! Boys love, ada pairing Yunho-Mira (OC –karakternya bayangin sendiri ya~).

I hope you'll like it :3

…

Sudah hampir lebih dari 5 menit Yunho berdiri didepan pintu apartment Jaejoong. Tangannya menggantung antara akan menekan tombol _intercom_ atau tidak. Di sisi lain dirinya selalu mendorongnya untuk segera menekan tombol itu, akan tetapi di sisi yang lain berusaha keras untuk menolaknya. Ia begitu merasa tak pantas bahkan setelah kakinya sejajar dengan pintu apartment Jaejoong –dimana apabila pintu itu terbuka maka ia mungkin saja akan menemukan Jaejoong berdiri dibaliknya. Perasaannya benar-benar berkecambuk sekaligus ada rasa takut kalau ternyata sahabatnya itu tidak ingin melihatnya sama sekali –apalagi untuk menerima maafnya. Ia sendiri sudah menyiapkan mentalnya kalau saja hal itu benar-benar terjadi, akan tetapi baru membayangkannya saja Yunho sudah merasa tidak sanggup meskipun ia tau diri bahwa ia pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seburuk apapun dari Jaejoong setelah apa yang diperbuatnya pada pria itu siang tadi –juga selama ini.

Bayangan tentang kemungkinan paling buruk terus melintas di kepalanya –sampai tanpa sadar Yunho menurunkan tangannya hingga terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Ia mundur selangkah untuk menatap pintu yang kini seperti menakutinya. Pria tampan itu menggeram pelan karena merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu membuat masalah. Kalau saja ia tidak segegabah tadi siang –mencerca Jaejoong dengan berbagai tuduhannya, mungkin saja sekarang ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan hati ringan setelah mengantarkan Jaejoong kembali ke apartmentnya ini, bukannya berdiri –diam seperti pengecut dibalik pintunya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya beberapa saat –ia berusaha membuang pikiran-pikiran yang menakutinya kemudian tangan kanannya kembali terangkat ke udara –mendekat pada intercom dengan jakun naik-turun yang jelas. Ketika ujung jarinya semakin dekat dengan tombol intercom tersebut –suara langkah kaki mengejutkannya. Ia segera menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara –ternyata seorang wanita tua berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia memakai mantel coklat tebal dan seperti membawa beberapa kantong plastik di kedua tangannya. Wanita itu adalah tetangga Jaejoong yang cukup ramah. Setiap kali ia kemari pasti selalu mendapatkan sapaan hangat darinya.

Dengan agak canggung Yunho membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk menghormati –dan wanita itu tersenyum padanya. "Selamat malam, Bibi," katanya dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya.

"Selamat malam, Yunho," balas wanita itu. Biarpun penampilannya sudah bukan muda lagi, akan tetapi wanita itu masih terlihat sehat dan penuh semangat. "Kau barusan mengantar Jaejoong?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

Yunho menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya karena merasa begitu canggung –padahal biasanya ia tak akan secanggung ini. Mungkin karena perasaannya sedang tidak menentu ditambah mereka membicarakan seseorang yang begitu dipikirkannya saat ini. "Aku baru akan menemuinya," kata pria itu akhirnya. Ia jadi melihat wajah keheranan wanita tua itu.

"Bukankah Jaejoong pergi sejak jam 8 tadi?" tanya wanita itu keheranan. "Ah! Atau mungkin sekarang dia sudah pulang?"

"Iya benar, mungkin dia sudah pulang," Yunho jadi mengulangi pertanyaan wanita itu menjadi jawaban. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin karena sejak tadipun ia tak pernah memastikannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," wanita itu bersiap-siap akan memasuki apartmentnya, namun ia terlihat sibuk seperti mencari sesuatu didalam saku mantelnya sementara Yunho –ia kembali fokus kepada pintu apartment Jaejoong. Sekarang ia tidak begitu merasa ragu untuk menekan tombol _intercom_ itu karena ia begitu yakin kalau ia tak akan menemukan Jaejoong disana.

Ujung jarinya telah berhasil menekan tombol di intercom –jantungnya berpacu sambil berharap-harap cemas namun tak ada respon sama sekali. Ia mencoba satu kali lagi dan hasilnya tetap sama. Iapun menghela nafas –persis seperti dugaannya. Jaejoong tak mungkin ada disana. Dia pasti pergi ke suatu tempat –terlebih ketika sedang dalam suasana hati kurang baik. Yunho jadi menyalahkan dirinya lebih banyak dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah kalau Jaejoong sampai pergi ke club dan mulai meminum minuman yang selama ini dilarangnya untuk di konsumsi lagi oleh sang sahabat. Tapi kalaupun memang Jaejoong meminum minuman itu –dirinyalah satu-satunya penyebab.

"Dia belum pulang?"

Yunho hampir melonjak karena suara wanita tiba-tiba membangunkannya dari pikirannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wanita tua tadi masih belum benar-benar masuk ke dalam apartmentnya. Ia tersenyum canggung dengan alis sedikit menekuk. "Sepertinya begitu," jawabnya.

"Kau tidak menghubunginya?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Yunho jadi terdiam. Benar, ia tidak menghubungi Jaejoong dan itu bukannya ia lupa tapi memang sengaja. Sejak dari rumah ia sudah bertekad akan kemari tanpa memberitahu Jaejoong terlebih dahulu –lagipula ia hafal kebiasaan Jaejoong yang selalu menonaktifkan ponselnya jika ia benar-benar dalam masalah. "Dia tidak menjawab panggilanmu? Atau ponselnya tidak aktif?" ia kembali diberondong dengan pertanyaan yang membuatnya bungkam lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif, sepertinya—"

"Ah, sudah kuduga," sahut wanita itu –mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu tunggulah di tempatku, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang," katanya kemudian.

"Terimakasih, Bibi. Aku menunggu disini saja," kata Yunho –menolak dengan halus. Ia merasa senang karena wanita itu memang baik –seperti yang diceritakan Jaejoong, akan tetapi ia tak ingin mengganggu orang lain sementara ini sudah sangat larut.

"Aigoo~~ kau ini jangan sungkan-sungkan. Kemarilah!" wanita itu bersikeras untuk mengajaknya menunggu di apartmentnya.

"Mungkin Jaejoong memang sedang dalam perjalanan, makanya aku sebaiknya menunggu disini saja, Bibi," Yunho masih tetap menolak dengan halus –berikut dengan senyum ramahnya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas –seperti menyerah. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, akan aku ambilkan beberapa cemilan," katanya –bahkan sebelum Yunho sempat mencegah karena ia benar-benar tak ingin merepotkan, wanita itu sudah menghilang masuk ke dalam apartmentnya –membiarkan pintunya terbuka.

Yunho menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia jadi bersandar pada dinding disamping pintu apartment Jaejoong. Kepalanya tertunduk –matanya menatap ujung sepatunya dan pikirannya kembali melayang kemana-mana. Dimanakah sekarang Jaejoong berada? Apakah club? Atau di tempat temannya yang lain? Dimana?

…

"_Jaejoong! Mira –Mira dia— Oh Tuhan!"_

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang hampir seperti orang gila. Dia berlari kesana kemari –mengguncangkan tubuhnya beberapa kali bahkan sampai seperti akan mengoyakan bajunya sambil berkata-kata tentang Mira. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat sangat kacau –airmata tak henti mengalir dari bola matanya yang merah dan basah. Ia tak mampu mengatakan sepatah katapun hingga Yunho berlari menghampiri salah satu dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Dia melakukan hal yang sama –menangisi Mira sambil mengguncang tubuh dokter itu.

Ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi kaku –tapi airmata yang mengalir jatuh dikedua pipinya, ia dapat merasakannya dengan jelas. Meskipun pandangannya jadi buram karena airmata –ia masih dapat melihat Yunho yang ditahan oleh beberapa orang pria berpakaian serba hijau khas operasi. Pria itu seperti bukan dirinya –mulutnya terus meneriakan Mira. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat kenyataan pahit itu. Kenapa? –adalah kata yang terus bermain-main di kepalanya.

"_Mira! Tolong selamatkan dia! Jaejoong –Mira tolong dia!"_

Yunho terus berusaha memberontak dari beberapa pria yang menahan tubuhnya –membawanya menjauh darinya. Begitu jelas di matanya bahwa Yunho seperti akan menggapainya –wajahnya begitu menderita namun ia tak mampu bersuara sedikitpun. Lidahnya kelu –terlebih lagi hatinya. Airmatanya semakin deras mengalir begitu Yunho sudah menghilang di tikungan lorong meskipun ia masih bisa mendengar suara raungannya.

…

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan –ia mengernyit karena cahaya lampu menyerang indera penglihatannya. Perlahan nyawanya mulai terkumpul dan ia merasa matanya basah meskipun ia tak benar-benar menangis –menurutnya. Ia bangkit duduk dan melihat ke sekeliling dan pasangan Junsu dan Yoochun menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Oh, dia baru ingat kalau beberapa waktu lalu ia berkunjung ke apartment mereka kemudian bersama-sama menggelar futon di lantai untuk menonton film. Namun baru saja film berjalan sekitar 15 menit –Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berbaring karena mulai merasa lelah dengan posisi duduknya, dan akhirnya ia ketiduran kan?

"Filmnya sudah tamat, hyung," ujar Junsu memberitahu dengan senyuman khasnya. Di sampingnya Yoochun juga memperhatikannya.

"Aku ketiduran," kata Jaejoong sambil agak menggeliat untuk merilekskan ototnya. Ia menguap sekali lagi dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Jam berapa sekarang?" imbuhnya –ia menyingkap selimut di tubuhnya. Ia menduga bahwa Junsu atau Yoochun yang telah menyelimuti ia selama ia tertidur.

"Hampir jam 2 pagi," jawab Yoochun setelah melihat pada jam dinding di ruangan itu.

Jaejoong mendesah –ia mengusap wajahnya yang agak berminyak juga matanya yang basah. Setelah sekian lama justru malam ini ia kembali bermimpi tentang kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Hatinya langsung berdenyut nyeri –mimpi yang benar-benar nyata karena memang pernah ia alami. Masih begitu jelas bayangan bagaimana menderitanya Yunho saat itu –wajahnya yang kacau, tangisannya yang memilukan, semuanya. Saat itu pasti Yunho menderita –sangat-sangat menderita –ia harus kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Namun saat itu ia juga tak kalah menderita –ia harus melihat orang yang dicintainya jadi seperti orang lain –terlihat begitu kacau dan menyedihkan karena orang lain. Ia sadar bahwa mungkin Mira memang segalanya untuk Yunho, tapi kenyataan bahwa Yunho terlihat sangat-sangat menderita karena orang lain sangat menyakiti perasaannya. Ia merasa seperti lukanya yang belum sembuh benar kembali di torehkan luka yang baru di tempat yang sama –benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Hyung, apa kau lapar?" suara Junsu membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Pria manis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua orang yang disayangi. Ia terdiam sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak benar-benar lapar, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa perutnya kosong.

"Di dekat sini ada restaurant China yang buka 24 jam. Apa kau mau?" tanya Yoochun menawari. Pria itu memperhatikan Jaejoong yang seperti banyak memikirkan sesuatu. Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Ia menepuk pundak Junsu sebanyak dua kali –seperti memberi isyarat sebelum bangkit dan beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

Setelah Yoochun pergi –Junsu langsung merapat pada Jaejoong. Ia merengkuh pundak pria yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. Jaejoong menatapnya keheranan, akan tetapi berikutnya terlihat pasrah. Ia dan Yoochun mendengar pria ini seperti menangis dalam tidurnya –sudah pasti ia bermimpi tentang hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan sejak kedatangannya beberapa waktu lalu, pria ini terlihat tidak begitu fokus pada segala hal.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" tanya Junsu –jemarinya agak meremas kulit Jaejoong untuk memberikannya perhatian sekaligus kekuatan.

"Hm, sedikit," jawab Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Ia menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya –menikmati sentuhan Junsu yang sedikit meringankan bebannya untuk saat ini.

"Apa kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu? Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran," kata pria bermata sipit itu. Remasannya kini berganti dengan tepukan lembut setelah merasa kalau Jaejoong sudah rileks.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak –ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya menatap pada satu objek didekat kakinya. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia bercerita pada seseorang –meski ia merasa bisa menyimpannya sendiri tapi membaginya dengan orang lain mungkin akan sedikit mengurangi masalahnya. Selain itu –Junsu maupun Yoochun sudah menjadi tempat curahan hatinya sejak lama, makanya pagi itu ia benar-benar memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalah-masalah yang menimpanya baru-baru ini.

…

Udara dingin yang berhembus di sepanjang koridor gedung apartment itu membuat Yunho mengeratkan jaketnya. Ia melirik sekaleng bir yang isinya sudah berpindah ke perutnya –juga dua batang rokok yang abunya ia masukkan kedalam mulut kaleng. Dua benda itu seharusnya tidak pernah di konsumsinya –selain ia sangat memperhatikan kesehatan, perutnya juga tidak begitu kuat untuk menerima akan tetapi menunggu Jaejoong sejak hampir satu jam yang lalu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Pria tampan itu mengangkat tangan kirinya –melihat pukul berapa saat itu mengingat kakinya beberapa kali sempat kesemutan karena terlalu lama duduk dalam posisi yang sama. Dan keluhan keluar jelas dari tenggorokannya –jam 2 pagi dan tanda-tanda Jaejoong akan datang sama sekali tidak ada. Mau tidak mau ia mulai menyerah –disamping itu ia merasa ada yang tak beres dengan perutnya. Sial. Pasti minuman beralkohol tadi mulai bereaksi pada lambungnya yang lemah.

Akhirnya setelah mempertimbangkan cukup lama, Yunho memutuskan untuk menyerah pada malam itu. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan agak susah payah karena perutnya seperti di tusuk sesuatu. Sambil menekan perut sebelah kirinya, pria tampan itu berjalan meninggalkan pintu apartment Jaejoong beserta kaleng bir dan dua buah putung rokoknya yang menyaksikannya semakin menjauh dalam kebisuan.

…

"Terimakasih, Yoochun," kata Jaejoong sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya. Ia menatap pria disebelahnya dan tersenyum. "Dan maaf semalaman aku merepotkanmu juga Junsu," imbuhnya.

Yoochun mendecakkan lidahnya –meski ia tak benar-benar merasa kesal pada Jaejoong. "Kau ini seperti kami adalah orang lain saja, hyung," katanya dan tersenyum saat Jaejoong tertawa pelan.

Jaejoong menepuk lengan Yoochun sebanyak dua kali. Ia sekali lagi berterima kasih dan Yoochun berkomentar bahwa dia berlebihan. Setelah itu ia keluar dari mobil pria berwajah oriental yang kental tersebut. Ia menunggu sampai mobil Yoochun benar-benar menghilang di tikungan dekat sana, barulah ia berjalan menuju ke gedung apartmentnya.

Tak sampai 10 menit, Jaejoong sudah sampai di lantai 3 –tempatnya tinggal. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor yang lantainya di lapisi semacam karpet berwarna coklat tua dengan agak tergesa. Ia bahkan berpapasan dengan beberapa tetangganya –dan saling menyapa meskipun ia tak begitu fokus. Beberapa kali ia melihat pada jam tangannya –masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum ia harus berangkat bekerja. Ia menghela nafas dan memperlambat jalannya. Padahal hari ini ia sama sekali tidak bersemangat bekerja –akan tetapi ia merasa tak enak pada rekan-rekan kerjanya –termasuk Junsu yang jadi agak kerepotan karena ia sering tidak hadir.

Saat memasukan pin untuk masuk ke dalam apartmentnya –kaki Jaejoong tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah kaleng dan bunyinya menarik perhatiannya. Ia melihat ke bawah hanya untuk menemukan sekaleng bir kosong dan dua buah putung rokok yang abunya agak berserakkan di lantai. Jaejoong yang sangat memperhatikan kebersihan tentu saja merasa kesal karena tepat didepan pintu apartmentnya terdapat beberapa sampah yang ia bukanlah pelakunya. Sambil menggerutu Jaejoong merunduk –memasukkan putung-putung rokok itu dalam kaleng kosong tersebut dan membawanya masuk meskipun abunya masih tersisa disana.

…

Ibu Yunho memperhatikan anaknya dengan prihatin –pasalnya pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu kini tengah mengeluh, menekan perut bagian kirinya supaya mengurangi rasa perih didalam sana. Pagi ini putranya itu bilang rasa sakitnya tidak sehebat semalam –dan ia memang menyaksikan ketika Yunho pulang dengan keringat di wajah tampannya. Ia tau benar apa penyebab penyakit putranya itu kambuh tanpa Yunho memberitahunya –ia sudah sangat tau bahkan hanya dengan mencium aroma napas Yunho semalam. Ia begitu cemas karena Yunho sampai mengkonsumsi alkohol semalam –pasti putranya itu sangat frustasi tentang masalahnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau sepertinya perlu ke dokter, Yunho," kata wanita itu dengan nada khawatir didalam suaranya.

Yunho melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah –gesture bahwa saran ibunya tidak perlu. Ia sudah merasa lebih baik pagi ini setelah meminum beberapa pil untuk penyakit maagnya. Ia merasa setelah makan maka sakitnya akan hilang. "Aku baik-baik saja, Omma. Sedikit lagi sakitnya hilang kok," katanya –supaya ibunya tidak terlalu mencemaskannya.

"Soal Jaejoong, biar Omma yang bicara padanya nanti," katanya dengan lembut. Ia bermaksud akan membantu Yunho untuk meminta maaf pada Jaejoong supaya putranya tidak semakin merasa frustasi setelah semalam ia pulang tanpa hasil yang memuaskannya.

"Tidak usah, Omma," Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Karena aku yang membuat keadaan jadi buruk begini, maka aku pula yang harus memperbaikinya," lanjutnya kemudian. Dia menarik nafas dan merasa bersyukur karena sakit di perutnya semakin berkurang.

Ibu Yunho tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat putranya yang sangat bijaksana. Ia mengambil tangan kanan Yunho –yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya dan meremasnya pelan untuk memberi kekuatan. Yunhopun balas menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan mantap.

Meskipun semalam ia harus menyerah karena perutnya –hari ini ia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Jaejoong, seperti apapun caranya.

…

Jaejoong mengeluh keras ketika matanya malah menemukan abu dari putung rokok yang sudah dibuangnya beberapa waktu lalu masih mengotori karpet didepan pintu apartmentnya. Ia benar-benar tak pernah bisa menahan ketika melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu di matanya. Dia bersumpah –siapapun yang membuat area apartmentnya kotor, maka ia tak akan pernah memaafkannya. Kalau suatu saat ia menemukan pelakunya –ia akan mencacinya sedikit dan memaksanya untuk menelan abu rokok yang menyebalkan dimatanya itu.

Dengan ujung sepatunya –Jaejoong menggesekkannya pada area yang dikotori abu rokok tersebut –dan hasilnya malah semakin membuatnya frustasi.

"Selamat pagi, Jaejoong," sapa suara seorang wanita yang sudah familiar di telinganya. Jaejoong tidak begitu kaget karena sebelum mendengar sapaan itu ia sempat mendengar suara langkah kaki, jadi ia sudah memperkirakan. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum cerah pada wanita tua yang tinggal di samping apartmentnya.

"Selamat pagi, Bibi," katanya dengan sopan.

"Kau sepertinya sedang tidak begitu senang pagi ini. Kenapa?" kata wanita itu –matanya melihat dimana kakinya sedang menjejak.

"Seseorang meninggalkan sampahnya didepan pintuku, Bibi," kata Jaejoong sambil agak menekuk bibirnya. Iapun melihat ke bawah, dimana abu rokok itu jadi mengotori area yang sebelumnya baik-baik saja.

"Ah, sampah-sampah itu adalah milik temanmu –Yunho. Semalam dia—"

"Maaf? Bibi tadi menyebut… siapa?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya –ia ingin memastikan bahwa ia sudah tak salah dengar tentang nama yang disebutkan Bibi ini. Namun berikutnya ia merasa sangat tak sopan karena jadi memotong perkataan orang lain –hanya saja kini jantungnya berdegup was-was.

"Yunho, temanmu yang tampan itu lho," kata Bibi itu –wanita itu tertawa pelan mungkin karena kata-katanya sendiri. Dan jantung Jaejoong semakin berpacu dengan cepat –ia hanya berharap tubuhnya tidak berkeringat karenanya. "Semalam ia bilang ingin menemuimu dan menunggumu ditempat kau berdiri," imbuh wanita itu –menunjuk ke arah kaki jenjang Jaejoong lalu kemudian ia menatap pria itu dengan heran. "Kalian tidak bertemu semalam?"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa semalam Yunho berada di apartmentnya –menunggunya di tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Perasaannya kini benar-benar membuncah seolah ia lupa tentang kekecewaannya terhadap pria itu. "Jam berapa dia ada disini, Bibi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan agak tak sabaran. Ia sudah tidak bisa berdiri tenang di tempatnya.

Wanita tua itu terlihat berpikir –sepertinya ia sedang mengingat-ingat. Bahkan waktu yang diperlukannya untuk mengingat hanya selama 5 detik akan tetapi Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia sudah menunggu jawabannya selama berjam-jam. "Semalam aku pulang dari kedai sekitar jam setengah satu malam, dan aku melihatnya sudah berdiri disana," jawab Bibi itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong ditempatnya sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Yunho ke tempatnya selarut itu? Pasti ada suatu hal penting yang akan disampaikannya kan, sampai ia rela berada disana padahal malam sudah sangat larut.

"Bibi, aku pergi," kata Jaejoong agak terburu-buru. Ia bergegas meninggalkan apartmentnya –bahkan ia sudah melupakan persoalan abu rokok yang sempat membuatnya sungguh iritasi. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Yunho –ia membayangkan bagaimana semalam pria itu menunggunya disana. Dan kaleng bir kosong tadi… Yunho meminumnya? Bagaimana dengan lambungnya? Ah, sial. Ia benar-benar ingin segera sampai di rumah sahabatnya itu sekarang. Ia ingin memastikan semuanya. Ia bahkan melupakan masalahnya dengan pria itu. Ia sudah luluh bahkan sebelum ia benar-benar melihat sosoknya. Dan itulah dirinya.

…

Yunho melihat pada jam tangannya –pagi ini ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke kantornya. Bahkan sekarang ia jadi harus menunggu setengah jam lagi untuk benar-benar berangkat bekerja. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya berangkat –jadi ia memutuskan untuk menemani Changmin menonton acara kartun di televisi. Ia bersyukur karena Changmin belum mengingat-ingat Jaejoong –mungkin karena bocah itu belum benar-benar sadar karena ia baru saja bangun tidur, selain itu karena perhatiannya teralihkan pada acara kartun kesukaannya. Ia berharap Changmin tidak mengingat Jaejoong terlebih dulu sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan pria itu. Rencananya setelah jam kerjanya usai, ia akan kembali mencoba peruntungannya ke apartment Jaejoong meski ia tidak begitu yakin apakah sahabatnya itu akan ditemukannya disana atau tidak.

Ketika ia sedang larut dalam pikirannya –suara lucu Changmin membangunkannya. Ia melihat bocah itu merangkak ke arahnya –padahal ia sudah pandai berjalan tapi mungkin karena masih mengantuk makanya jadi malas. Ia menunggu sampai Changmin merangkak ke pangkuannya dan bergumam pelan. Yunho jadi merengkuh putranya dengan sayang. Ia membiarkan Changmin meringkuk di tubuhnya –ia juga tidak peduli kalau kemejanya akan kusut. Sebuah kecupan ia berikan di ujung kepala Changmin –dan anak itu semakin menempel padanya. Ia tersenyum geli –sepertinya Changmin masih benar-benar mengantuk. Ia mengangkat tubuh kecilnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan mendekapnya dengan mudah. Kepalanya kini jadi bersandar pada pundak bidang sang ayah yang menepuk-nepuk pantatnya.

"Tidurkan dia di kamar, Yunho," kata suara ibunya yang berada di dapur. Wanita itu terlihat sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu disana. Yunho tak menjawab namun langsung mematuhi perintah ibunya.

Sambil berjalan menuju lantai dua –ia terus mendekap putranya supaya Changmin merasa hangat. Hatinya berdesir pelan –sekelebat bayangan tentang sosok Mira langsung membuatnya menahan nafas. Bocah dalam pelukannya –kadang ia masih tak menyangka kalau Changmin adalah buah hatinya bersama Mira. Setelah kepergian sang istri –ia benar-benar seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Ia seperti melupakan kalau ia masih memiliki orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya dan membutuhkannya. Ada Changmin, ibunya, dan Jaejoong. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang selalu berada di sekitarnya –memberikannya support untuk terus mengalahkan kesedihannya –membangkitkannya dari keterpurukan dan membuatnya melihat setitik kebahagiaan berarti dalam hidupnya setelah Mira tak ada.

Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sempat merasa hanya dirinyalah yang begitu menderita –padahal ketiga orang itu pasti juga sama menderitanya. Karena keegoisannya, Changmin jadi kekurangan kasih sayang darinya; dulu sering sekali ia memergoki ibunya menangis diam-diam di kamar Changmin; dan juga tatapan penuh kesedihan di mata sahabatnya ketika mata mereka bertemu. Ia benar-benar bertekad untuk mengubah semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Ia rasa Mira juga tak akan senang kalau dia terus-terusan bertahan dengan keegoisannya. Mulai sekarang ia harus lebih memperhatikan keluarganya –ia punya Changmin yang sangat membutuhkannya. Bocah ini pasti sangat kesepian –ia tak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ibu kandungnya, bahkan ayah kandungnyapun tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Di usianya yang masih sangat muda, Changmin sudah harus merasakan kesepian yang ia sebagai orang dewasapun sama sekali tak ingin merasakannya. Beruntung ada Jaejoong dan ibunya –terlebih-lebih Jaejoong yang seperti mengutamakan Changmin dibanding segalanya. Pria itu kadang membuatnya heran –ia rela mengurangi jam kerjanya demi Changmin, ia rela datang malam-malam ke rumahnya demi Changmin –mungkin Jaejoong merasa kasihan pada buah hatinya itu maka dari itu ia mencurahkan banyak perhatiannya pada Changmin kecil. Selain itu, mungkin karena Changmin adalah anaknya –sahabat Jaejoong yang artinya Jaejoong sangat mempedulikan apapun yang berhubungan dengannya. Jaejoong adalah sahabatnya sejak mereka berada di universitas –Jaejoong lebih banyak mengetahui tentangnya dibanding orang-orang lain –bahkan Mira. Dan selama ini Jaejoong sudah begitu baik padanya –pada keluarganya, sangat tidak pantas apabila ia justru membalas kebaikan sahabatnya dengan masalah-masalah yang diciptakannya. Ia merasa sangat tidak tau diri dan bodoh.

Keinginannya untuk meminta maaf pada pria itu jadi semakin menggebu sekarang –ia ingin mampir ke apartmentnya sebelum menuju ke perusahaannya dan ia baru sadar kalau ia begitu merindukan sosok sahabatnya itu. Ia seperti ingin merengkuhnya –setelah sekian lama mereka tak pernah melakukannya lagi. Pelukan antar lelaki itu tidak terlalu buruk –justru dulu Yunho sering merasa nyaman ketika ia sedang memeluk atau dipeluk Jaejoong –seolah dengan pelukan tersebut masalahnya akan menguap entah kemana. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar orang yang hangat –sifatnya begitu lembut seperti wanita –mungkin itu juga penyebab kenapa Changmin jadi menyimpulkan bahwa pria itu adalah Mamanya.

Yunho membaringkan Changmin di tempat tidurnya perlahan-lahan supaya anak itu tidak terganggu tidurnya. Ia memasangkan selimut dan mengatur pendingin dalam ruangan itu senyaman mungkin. Ia pandangi sebentar wajah polos Changmin –wajah yang hampir serupa dengan Mira. Pria itu mengecup kening Changmin dan salah satu pipinya, kemudian ia beranjak dari sana –meninggalkan Changmin yang mungkin sedang memimpikan banyak hal dalam tidurnya.

…

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Jaejoong menekan tombol bel disamping pintu rumah Yunho. Ia seperti sudah sangat tidak tahan untuk segera bertemu sahabatnya. Ia ingin bertanya tentang perihal apa yang sudah diceritakan Bibi tetangganya tadi. Ia bahkan sudah memaafkan Yunho sebelum pria itu memintanya. Sekarang perasaannya benar-benar tidak karuan –antara senang, bingung, dan sedikit tidak sabaran.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menekan bel rumah itu –pagi ini ia benar-benar berubah menjadi tak sabaran dan ia tak peduli. Ia ingin bertemu Yunho dan kalau beberapa detik lagi tak seorangpun membuka pintu –ia pasti yang akan membukanya sendiri tanpa dipersilakan lebih dulu.

Suara sepatu tertangkap oleh pendengaran Jaejoong. Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat sampai ia merasa akan pingsan saat itu juga. Sepatu itu siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Yunho. Ia bahkan tidak ingin bergerak ketika daun pintu dihadapannya dibuka oleh seseorang yang dapat ia lihat dari celahnya adalah Yunho.

Keduanya jadi saling menatap satu sama lain –tepat kedalam mata. Jaejoong bukan macam pria yang suka mendramatisir keadaan, akan tetapi saat itu ia yakin sekali kalau dunia seperti berhenti berputar. Perasaannya benar-benar membuncah –matanya seperti terperangkap dalam sepasang mata sipit yang tajam itu. Kalau saja Yunho tidak bersuara –memecah keadaan dramatis itu, sudah dipastikan ia akan melompat dan merengkuh pria itu saat itu juga.

"Jaejoong…" ujar Yunho dengan suara yang menggantung. Matanya bergerak memastikan seperti ia tak yakin kalau seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya –mendadak ia merasa lidahnya kelu, berbanding terbalik dengan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat, seperti akan mendorongnya untuk mengatakan banyak hal. Dan pria manis itu membulatkan matanya ketika secara tak di duga Yunho merengkuhnya –sangat erat. Ia bahkan sampai harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk bernapas. Tubuh Yunho yang besar dan hangat –sudah sekian lama mereka tak pernah berbagi pelukan. Tanpa membuang waktu –Jaejoong balas memeluk Yunho dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak pria itu. Ia memejamkan matanya –menikmati interaksi intim mereka.

"Aku minta maaf," gumam Yunho didekat kepalanya –bahkan sebelum pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu," balas Jaejoong dengan suara yang agak tenggelam di pundak Yunho –namun sepertinya pria itu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena Jaejoong merasa Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan ia semakin merasa nyaman.

Keduanya saling memandang kembali –tapi kali ini dengan senyuman menawan dibibir masing-masing sejak pelukan mereka terpisah. Dan Jaejoong jadi agak menunduk karena ia merasa pipinya memanas karena beberapa alasan, sedang Yunho tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Inilah mereka –selalu seperti itu ketika sebuah masalah terselesaikan –seolah mereka adalah dua orang asing yang baru saja membuat kesepakatan untuk berteman dengan perasaan malu sekaligus senang.

"Siapa yang datang, Yunho?" suara ibu Yunho yang berasal dari dalam rumah membuat Jaejoong mengintip dari samping lengan sahabatnya –saat itu ia melihat ibu Yunho seperti terkejut tapi kemudian wajahnya berseri-seri. "Jaejoongie!" serunya bersemangat.

Jaejoong memberi gesture kalau dia harus beranjak dari sana pada Yunho yang hanya memperhatikan mereka. Pria itu akhirnya mengikuti Jaejoong dibelakang –ia hanya tersenyum saat ibunya bersikap berlebihan pagi itu. Tapi ia senang karena akhirnya ia dan Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka meskipun caranya tak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Yang tadi itu terlalu simple, tapi menghangatkan hatinya juga. Satu hal yang penting adalah ia dan Jaejoong kembali berteman.

…

-TBC-

Fyuuuhhh~~ #lapkeringet –lebay :v

Saya merasa chapter ini ga ada sesuatunya –tapi cerita dalam chapter ini memang harus dipotong disini :3

Bang Willie juga gak muncul :3

Kalo ada yang penasaran seperti siapa saya menggambarkan William itu –ada di film Easy A dia yang jadi Rudetsky atau siapalah itu :3

Saya sebenernya juga pengen tau gimana/seperti siapa kalian menggambarkan Stephanie, Mira ama William ini? Yang sempet selipin di komentar yah, hehe penasaran saya mah :3333

Dan maaf saya ga bisa balesin review satu-satu soalnya setiap ngepost saya di warnet dan waktunyapun ga lama soalnya saya harus ngerjain ini dan itu. Kalo keadaan bikin saya bisa ngisi modem saya lagi, saya akan bales deh ))

Dan misalkan ada yang bener-bener penasaran atau ga jelas dengan sesuatu dalam cerita –dan pengen banget jawabannya bisa PM saya ya hehehe

Oh iya, apa cara saya mendeskripsikan jalan ceritanya beribet ya? kayanya dikit yang tertarik sama cerita saya T-T

Apa karena pada bingung sama tata bahasanya? Atau jalan ceritanya yang pasaran?

Sejujurnya sih style nulis saya ketularan (terinspirasi bahasa benernya –") sama salah satu author favorite saya, tapi kalo beliau itu lebih mudah dimengerti dan gamblang sedangkan cara nulis saya terlalu banyak embel-embel ga penting sebenarnya, dan saya sadar tapi buat ngerubahnya kadang saya udah berusaha tapi malah ujung2nya saya jadi ga mood nulis T-T What should I do?

#kenapamalahjadikemana2? –"

Sekali lagi thank you buat yang nyempetin baca (apalagi berkenan komentar )  
Komen/review kalian kadang bikin saya senyam-senyum sendiri kaya orang stress (padahal emang udah stress)  
Saran kalian saya tampung yah, tapi kalo misalkan hasilnya ga seperti yang kalian minta saya minta maaf )))))))

Maaf juga buat beberapa typos yang selip #bow

Ok, Salam Cassiopeia! AKFT! 'O')


End file.
